Where she belongs
by Catherin Velis
Summary: Murdoc y Noodle regresaron del Infierno después de dos largos años. Gorillaz vuelve a reunirse. La relación entre el bajista y la japonesa da un giro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

Where she belongs

Esta es una traducción del fanfiction "Where she belongs" de Fuzzybuni.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><em>Pequeña introducción a este nuevo fanfiction de Gorillaz. Punto de vista de Murdoc.<em>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Oh, maldita sea. Estas eran las únicas palabras que podía pensar porque sabía que estaba enterrado en la mierda. Estaba enterrado tan profundo, que si realmente estaba allí, nunca me encontrarías. Emm, esa fue una comparación burda.

Bueno, bueno, espera un segundo. Tal vez debería empezar desde el principio, porque tú no sabes en cuantos problemas he estado. Aquí hay un buen lugar para empezar...

¿Sabes quién soy o lo que les voy a contar? Muy bien. Te lo diré. Soy Murdoc Niccals. Y no, mi apellido no se escribe con dos L, tontos. Es increíble que haya un montón de idiotas que cometen el mismo error. Bueno, volvamos atrás... Soy Murdoc, el propietario y creador de Gorillaz. Y ustedes saben muy bien quienes son los Gorillaz, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí.

Tengo cuarenta y dos años. Oooh.. ¡Una edad emocionante! En serio, pero si me llamas viejo, te romperé todos los dientes. No creo que quieras que me enoje por un motivo tan tonto.

Hmmm... ¿Qué más puedo decir sobre mí? Toco el bajo en la banda. También soy satanista, tengo un ojo rojo y otro negro, y tengo la piel verde. Soy una persona muy jodida, (sin mencionar lo atractivo que soy). Pero una vez que me llegas a conocer, me amarás. Es cierto. Pregúntenle a 2D.

Entonces, blah blah blah blah blah... Estoy en una banda. No necesitas saber acerca de mi vida antes de que la banda se forme, a menos que no tengas vida y no hayas comprado el libro "The Rise of the Ogre". Léelo. Es un libro muy interesante...

Esta banda mía, Gorillaz... Bueno, es lo me enterró en esta mierda de la que estaba hablando. Oh maldición. Sabes, sólo voy a dar marcha atrás y les explicaré desde mi punto de vista lo que pasó. Palabra por palabra. Cada acción que hice y todo lo que pensé...

¿Pensar es una palabra? Ah, ¿a quién le importa...? Bueno, acomódense en sus asientos. ¡Adelante! ¡Comienza a leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Las llamas lamían mi cuerpo, mientras yo salía del Agujero del Infierno con la pequeña guitarrista en mis brazos. Caí pesadamente sobre mis pies y mi cuerpo se estremeció bajo su peso. Gruñí y caí sobre mis rodillas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Ella sollozaba en mi hombro. Sus jadeos resonaban en todo el sótano de Kong. Sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa cubierta de cenizas.

-Noodle...- murmuré, aun manteniendo mis brazos al rededor de su pequeño cuerpo- ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Ella no me respondió. Lo único que hizo fue seguir sollozando.

-Vamos cariño- le susurré en el oído- Ya nos hemos ido de ese lugar. Ahora estamos a salvo.

Pude comprender por qué ella estaba tan molesta y disgustada. Estubimos atrapados en el Infierno durante dos malditos años completos. Ni siquiera sé por qué yo no estaba llorando. Estaba feliz, pero no lo suficiente para llorar. Y tú sabes cómo soy, no lloro con facilidad.

Unos demonios la llevaron al infierno hace dos años, después del rodaje del mañana. Malditos bastardos. Russ y 2D estaban paranoicos. No podían hacer nada al respecto, ya que ellos no pueden entrar en el Agujero del Infierno. Yo era el único que podía, debido a que Satanás y yo compartimos algo... personal, por decirle de alguna manera. Después de un tiempo, decidí ir a salvar a la niña. Todos la hechábamos de menos y algos debíamos hacer.

Por lo tanto, me fui de Kong y me interné en las profundidades del Infierno.

Respiré profundo y olí el aire de Kong. Húmedo, pero acogedor. Definitivamente estabamos en casa.

El Infierno sólo olía a lava y cenizas. Realmete espantoso. También hace demasiado calor allí abajo; casi no podía respirar la mitad del tiempo. El maldito lugar era tan grande, que me fue casi imposible encontrar a Noodle. Finalmente la encontré y hoy escapamos de allí.

Ella aun sollozaba fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Noodle, cariño...- murmuré, aun tratando de calmarla- ¿Puedes mirarme?

Ella sacudió al cabeza y cambió su posición, de modo que ahora estaba recostada sobre su espalda en mis brazos. Suavemente con la mano, le aparté el flequillo de los ojos, los cuales tenía cerrados.

-Noodle. Por favor.

Una vez que ella me oyó decir "por favor",que es algo que no se escucha muy a menudo de mí, abrió levemente los ojos. Pude ver sus verdes ojos brillantes a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

-Así está mejor, amor- murmuré- ¿Quieres mirar a tu alrededor? Estamos en Kong.

Ella no dijo nada. Tenía los labios ligeramente entreabiertos como si quisiera decir algo, pero nunca lo hizo. Ella sólo me miró con aquellos ojos verdes.

Ella levantó la mano izquierda y tocó mi cuello suavemente. Todos los pelos de mi cuerpo se erizaron al sentir aquella caricia. Luego, usando toda la fuerza que tenía, la cual no era demasiada en ese momento, apoyó los pies sobre el suelo y me redeó el cuello con sus brazos. Apoyó la cabeza en mi clavícula. Lo extraño es que cuando ella hizo esto, su cabeza encajaba perfectamente debajo de mi barbilla. Eso me asustó de una manera la cual se me hace imposible explicar.

Noodle se puso a llorar en voz baja nuevamente. Fruncí el seño y le acaricié la espalda suavemente. También se sintió extraño abrazarla de esa manera, tratando de hacerla senir mejor. No es algo que haga normalmente, pero ¡vamos! ¡Es Noodle! ¡Mi pequeña guitarrista!

-Noods- le susurré, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza- Ya no llores. Estamos en casa ahora.

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Ven, vamos a buscar a Russ y al face-ache. Probablemente nos extrañaron mucho...- le dije en voz baja.

Ella no respondió, ni siquiera asintió con la cabeza. La tomé en mis brazos y ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Ella siguió llorando suavemente en mi oído.

La sujeté con cuidado, y me dirigí hacia el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron en el aparcamiento y salí del elevador.

Mi Winnebago seguí en el mismo lugar que siempre, con el Jeep junto a él. Sonreí ligeramente. No he estado allí en dos años. No he tenido sexo en dos años. Entrecerré los ojos. Eso apesta.

Asumí que no había nadie dentro de mi Winnebago, por lo tanto no fui a asegurarme de que sea cierto. Le patearía el trasero a ese idiota si lo encontraba allí.

-Aquí, amor- le dije, sonriendo ligermente- ¿Quieres ir a ver a Stuart?

Ella no dijo nada una vez más. Eso hirió mi corazón. Esa chica parecía tan triste, y ella nunca fue así. Pero esto era enorme. ¿Llegar a casa después de dos años sin haber visto nada más que los horrendos paisajes del Infierno? Esto era aun más grande que nuestro primer concierto.

Llegamos a la puerta de a habitación de 2D, y tomé el picaporte con mi mano libre, la otra mano seguía sosteniendo a Noodle. Abrí la puerta y me asomé lentamente. Noodle aun tenía el rostro hundido contra mi pecho.

La habitación estaba algo vacía. Era como si alguien hubiera hecho las maletas y su hubiera ido. Había algunas pocas cosas del cantante en el cuarto, pero aparte de eso, se hallaba prácticamente vacío.

-Se ha ido, cariño- susurré, mi voz estaba quebrada.

Ella se deslizó de mis brazos y caminó lentamente por la habitación, mirando las cosas que el idiota había dejado. Se dio la vuelta, y abrió la boca para hablar. Ni una sola palabra volvió a salir, y ella frunció el ceño.

-Noodle, cariño... ¿Qué sucede?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me dio la espalda, mirando la bola de discoteca que colgaba del techo.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Russ?

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y caminó hacia mí.

-¿Quieres que te lleve de nuevo, cariño?- le pregunté, inclinando la cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza y me tomó de la mano, y se acercó a mi cuerpo. La miré con una ceja alzada. Se veía tan frágil en ese momento. Su piel estaba algo pálida y su mano estaba fría. Parecía enferma.

Al salir de la habitación de 2D, ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Noodle...- me detuve delante de ella y me arrodillé- Noodle...- repetí en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia mis brazos. La abracé con fuerza, sintiéndome algo incómodo ahora.

-Los extrañas, ¿no?- le pregunté en voz baja.

Asintió con la cabeza hundida en mi hombro, manchando mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

-Oh, mierda. Me hiciste recordar algo, amor... Tengo un celular.- reí entre dientes y metí la mano en mi bolsillo. Saqué mi celular y miré la pantalla por encima del hombro de la chica.

Oh wow. Estaba muy sorprendido de que no se haya quemado en el Infierno. Otra cosa que me sorprendió fue que aun tenía suficiente batería para hacer una llamada. La pantalla no se había derretido ni nada por el estilo cuando lo pones cerca del fuego. Me encogí de hombros, y miré la lista de números.

2D era el primero que aparecía en la lista. Su número celular. Dios mío, deseé que seguiera tubiendo el mismo número, por no hablar de su teléfono. Entonces me puse a pensar... ¿Por qué diablos 2D era el primero de la lista?

Me encontré riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza mintras seleccionaba su número. El teléfono sonó un par de veces; estaba a punto de cerrar el teléfono, cuando él contestó.

_-"¿Hola?"_

Oh, definitivamente era 2D. No había oído su maldita voz en dos años, pero oh, yo sabía que era él. Aun tenía aquella voz anglical e inocente.

-¿Eres tú, 2D?- las palabras salieron de mi boca rápidamente. Quise darme un puñetazo en la cara por eso. Por supuesto que era él. Tal vez fue el hecho de que no había oído su voz en dos años. Estaba emocionado y lo sabía.

_-"...Sí."- _se oyó una pausa en la otra línea. Lo oí jadear y lo que oí a continuación fue un fuerte crujido; sonaba como si se le hubiera caído el celular de las manos.-_"¿...M-Mudz? ¿Muh-Murdoc? ¿Murdoc Niccals?"_

-¡Claro que sí, amigo! ¿Quién diablos podría ser?- le pregunté en tono divertido. Estaba feliz; escuchar su voz quebrandose fue muy gracioso.

-_"B-bueno, nunca p-pensé q-que tú me llamarías"_- murmuró avergonzado- _"Espera...me estás __hablando..."_

-¡No!, ¿en serio, 2D?- dije sarcásticamente. Sentí que ya le estaba haciendo daño, y eso que había regresado hace diez minutos.

-_"Entonces, ¿estás con Noodle?"_- me preguntó, emocionado.

-Sí. Acabamos de llegar hace unos minutos- le respondí, y apreté levemente su hombro.

Lo oí suspirar del otro lado de la línea. Sonaba aliviado.

-_"Gracias, Murdoc. Muchas gracias. No somos Gorillaz sin Noodle"_

_-_Cierto. Entonces...em... ¿en dónde diablos estás?- le pregunté seriamente. El idiota podría estar en cualquier lugar.

-_"En la casa de mis padres"-_dijo 2D, humildemente. Me quedé en silencio. Quería una explicación- "_...¿Qué?"_

-¿Dónde diablos está Russel y durante cuánto tiempo han estado ausentes, idiotas?

-_"Bueno, pues...Russel se encuentra en New York en estos momentos con sus padres, y nos hemos ido por un tiempo, Mudz..."_

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- entrecerré los ojos. Él no me podía ver, pero él sabía que me estaba enojando.

-_"Nos quedamos por un tiempo..."- _dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunté, cada más vez enojado.

2D se estremeció. A pesar de que yo no estaba allí, sabía que el se estremeció.

-_"Bueno, me quedé más tiempo que Russel, creo... Él se deprimió porque Noodle había desaparecido por tanto tiempo y...Se quedó durante tres meses"_

Estaba furioso. Ese... enorme baterista... se quedó sólo por... ¿TRES MESES? ¡TRES MESES! ¡ESO ES LO QUE YO LLAMO MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡RRRR...!

Me aparté de Noodle, absolutamente furioso. Apreté los dientes con fuerza mietras me frotaba las sines con la mano izquierda.

-¡TRES MESES!- le grité con todas mis fuerzas al idiota- ¿SÓLO NOS ESPERÓ POR TRES MALDITOS MESES?

-_"B-bueno, yo tr-traté d-de convercerlo de que se q-q-quedara m-más t-tiempo, M-Mudz...Él- él estaba tr-triste... y n-no po-podía esperar más..."_- murmuró, asustado.

Gruní fuertemente contra el teléfeno, y luego suspiré. Me volví hacia Noodle; ella estaba llorando en silencio y me miró con sus verdes ojos tristes.

Me dí una bofetada mentalmente.

-N-Noodle...- murmuré, dejando caer el eléfono que golpeó contra el suelo.- Yo-yo...- sacudí la cabeza y envolví mis brazos al rededor de ella- Lo siento...- oí las riñas de 2D desde el teléfono- Lo siento mucho... - todavía lo oía hablar- Lo siento.

Ella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

Noodle no debía volver a ese estado de tristeza. Se suponía que ella debía ser feliz y me encontré a mi mismo culpable de que ella estubiera disgustada. Yo era el único culpable de que ella esubiera molesta y disgustada. Yo y mis estúpidos gritos.

Le dí la espalda y recogí el celular del suelo. Lo miré por unos segundos; sorprendentemente no tenía ningún rasguño. Lo llevé a mi oreja. 2D seguía hablando.

-_"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás ahí?¿Murdoc? ¿Qué sucedió?"_- preguntó rápidamente.

-Yo sí estoy bien.- suspiré- Pero ella no.

_-"¿Ella? ¿Noodle?"-_preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, ella.

-_"¿Está llorando?"_

_-_Mucho...- dije en voz baja, mirando su pelo morado; su rostro estaba nuevamente oculto en mi hombro.

-_"¿Puedo hablar con ella? ¿Por favor?"_- gimió.

-Claro- no le podía decir que no- ¿Noodle, cariño?

Ella no me respondió, pero yo sabía que me estaba escuchando.

-2D quiere hablar contigo, amor- le dije en voz baja. 2D se quedó en silencio del otro lado, a la espera de nuestro próximo movimieto- ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Suspiré y rodé los ojos. Me aparté un poco de ella y le puse detrás de la oreja el pelo, luego le puse el teléfono en la oreja.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento. Enonces oí la suave voz de 2D del otro lado del teléfono. Ella movió la cabeza ligeramente, escuchando su voz. Parecía interesada y distrída al mismo tiempo. No sonrió al oír la voz de 2D. Lo único que hizo fue mirarme con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Habla- le dije en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se alejó del teléfono. La miré con enojo por un momeno, y luego llevé el teléfono a mi oreja. 2D seguía hablando.

-_"Cariño, háblame. Por favor. Quiero escuchar tu voz. Por favor, amor."_

Su voz sonaba tan desesperada, tan quebrada. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, me dí cuenta. Se aclaró la garganta y yo suspiré.

_-"No quiere hablar conmigo"-_dijo con voz ronca, puesto que él ya sabía que yo había suspirado.

-Ni aquí.

-_"Creo que estar tanto tiempo en el Infierno la transtornó"_- murmuró.

-Lo sé. Ya nos encargaremos de eso, ¿de acuerdo, 2D? ¿Volverás a casa?

-_"No puedo esta semana"-_dijo, decepcionado- "_Mi madre está ocupada y_ _mi padre está trabajando. Y tú sabes que no puedo conducir"_

_-_Tómate el autobús.

_-"No sé cómo hacerlo"_

Suspiré y rodé los ojos.

-¿Y la semana que viene?

-_"No creo que pueda, Mudz. Lo siento"_

-No, está bien. Voy a vigilarla. Llamaré a Russ.

-_"De acuerdo. Me alegra que me hayas llamado. Si consigues que ella hable, por favor llámame."_

-Suenas desesperado- reí ligeramente.

-_"Lo esoy"_-luego colgó el teléfono, lo que me dejó con la boca abierta. En realidad, me molestó un poco que haga eso.

Negué con la cabeza, y cerré mi celular.

-Vamos cariño- le dije mientras la ayudaba a que se ponga de pie- Hechemos un vistazo alrededor de Kong. No he estado aquí por mucho tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Where she belongs

Capítulo 3

Mis brazos estaban alrededor de Noodle. No quería abrazarla. Realmente no quería. Pero en estos momentos, ella necesitaba cariño y comprensión.

Mis manos estaban sobre sus hombros mientras mirábamos la pared destruida de su habitación. Ella respiró en voz alta, y hundió la cabeza en mi pecho.

Me sentía tan incómodo. Tuve el enorme impulso de apartarme de ella, pero al mismo tiempo me gustó abrazarla, lo cual era muy extraño. Nunca me gustó abrazar a la gente. Ella estaba tibia.

-Noodle…- dije apartándome un poco para que pudiera verme el rostro. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, y luego volví a mirar el enorme hoyo que había en la pared.-Lo arreglaremos cariño. ¿De acuerdo? Te lo prometo.

La guitarrista sacudió la cabeza y la volvió a hundir contra mi pecho. Me rodeó fuertemente la cintura con ambos brazos.

-Noodle…- aflojó su agarre- No llores más, por favor.

Se apartó de mí y se corrió el flequillo de los ojos. Aquellos ojos verdes penetraban los míos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza contra mi pecho. Yo le acaricié la cabeza suavemente.

-Noodle…- susurré.

Nunca me contestó, pero no necesitaba oírla. Yo no tenía nada más que decir. Lo único que podía decir era su nombre, y eso era lo único que quería decir.

XXX

Desperté en el sofá del vestíbulo. Me dolía el cuello debido a que las almohadas del sofá son demasiado incómodas. También me dolía el pecho, y gruñí levemente. Miré hacia el área de mi estómago con mis cansados ojos; Noodle estaba en mis brazos.

Solté una risita. Russel me hubiera asesinado.

Estaba durmiendo en silencio. Su barbilla estaba apoyada en el centro de mi pecho; por eso me dolía tanto.

Su rostro era tan tranquilo y sereno cuando dormía. Ella no estaba sonriendo, pero su rostro se veía tan-tan… hermoso.

Me estremecí y cerré los ojos.

Oh, no, no, no. ¿Acabo de decir eso?

La japonesa se movió un poco y deslizó su mano por mi pecho, cerca de su rostro.

Ella no es hermosa. Es linda. ¡No! Emm… ¿tierna? ¡Agh! ¡Dios! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en todo esto? ¡No puedo pensar en esto! ¡Ella es mucho más joven que yo!

Pero aun así, es muy linda…

Oh, dulce Satanás…

Rodé los ojos y los volví a posar sobre ella. Mi mano derecha se deslizó por su cintura, y con el dorso de mi mano le acaricié la mejilla.

Aparté rápidamente mi mano de ella y me mordí los nudillos. Su piel era increíblemente suave. Me mordí un poco más fuerte. Quería tocarla de nuevo. El gusto oxidado de la sangre invadió mi boca. Saqué la mano de mi boca, y mis nudillos estaban cubiertos de sangre. Comencé a lamer el líquido que emanaba de la herida. Había olvidado lo afilados que eran mis dientes.

Suspiré, dejando caer mi brazo del sofá. Mi mano herida se raspó contra la áspera superficie de la alfombra. Apreté los dientes al sentir una punzada de dolor en los nudillos, cuando de repente sentí que una fría mano me acariciaba el rostro.

Noodle me estaba mirando con sus tristes ojos. ¿Por qué estaba tan jodidamente triste?

-Amor…- murmuré, retirando mi mano de la alfombra. Estuve a punto de acariciarle la mejilla, cuando recordé que tenía los nudillos ensangrentados. Mi mano estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y ella se percató de la herida. La aparté rápidamente de su rostro- Lo siento… me mordí.

Asintió con la cabeza y apoyó su barbilla en mi pecho.

-¿Algo anda mal, Noodle?- le pregunté en voz baja- ¿Por qué no habla, cariño? 2D y yo queremos oír tu voz. Yo más que ese idiota.

Parecía sorprendida por mi comentario.

Entonces me eché a reír.

-¿Sorprendida?- le pregunte al ver su expresión.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí. Que tonto soy- reí.

En ese instante pude ver que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Una pequeña sonrisa que apenas era perceptible. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

-Así esta mejor, amor. Quiero verte sonreír.

La japonesa asintió levemente con la cabeza, y la volvió a apoyar contra mi pecho. Su mentón ya no se me clavaba en el pecho, lo cual me permitió respirara con más comodidad. Pero… de esta manera no podía ver su rostro. Su preciosa carita.

-Oh mierda. Me había olvidado por completo de eso…- me quejé, mientras me sentaba. Ella me volvió a mirar sorprendida, pero no dijo nada y se sentó. Apoyó la cabeza contra mi hombro; debía de estar agotada- Tengo que llamar a Russel.- Noodle asintió con la cabeza aun apoyada en mi hombro.

Tomé mi celular y marqué su número. Sólo sonó tres veces.

_-"¿Hola?"_

Era Russel.

-Hey, Russ. Soy yo, Murdoc.

_-"¿Murdoc? ¿Realmente eres tú?"_- preguntó en voz baja.

-Por supuesto.

_-"¿Noodle está ahí?"_

-Sí, en realidad hemos vuelto ayer- murmuré.

_-"Y tú no me llamaste porque…"_-gruñó Russel del otro lado del teléfono. Su retumbante voz provocó que se desencadenaran mis pensamientos de ira.

-¿Por qué mierda sólo esperaste tres malditos meses?- le dije entre dientes; Noodle se estremeció ante mi tono.

_-"¿Cómo diablos iba a quedarme allí? ¡Tú y Noods se había ido, dejándonos a mí y al idiota de D! ¡No puedo vivir sin la niña y lo sabes!"- gritó el baterista- "No tienes idea de lo que sufrí. Simplemente no lo entenderías…"_

-¿Por qué diablos no lo entendería? Lo digo muy en serio, Russ… ¡Amo a Noodle tanto como tú! ¡Por supuesto que sé lo que sufriste! ¡Es por eso que la traje de vuelta!

_-"¡Nosotros te obligamos a que vayas a buscarla! ¡D y yo!"-_ gruñó.

-P-pero… Yo iba a buscarla de todos modos. ¡Sin que ustedes me dijeran que lo haga! ¡Yo lo iba a hacer!

_-"Bien"_

-Bien- murmuré bruscamente, pero al mismo tiempo temeroso- Entonces… ¿cuándo regresarás?

_-"Tan pronto como me sea posible. Creo que el próximo vuelo a Gran Bretaña sale en tres días. Así que lo más probable es que dentro de tres o cuatro días esté allí. Juro por Dios, que si ella vuelve a perderse…"_

-No lo hará- le dije con brusquedad, cortándolo en la mitad de la frase- Sé cómo cuidar de ella.

_-"Muy bien"-_ dijo con determinación, y cortó.

Suspiré y cerré mi celular. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Lo siento de nuevo, cariño. No puedo evitar gritar- susurré sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, frotándola contra mi hombro.

-Russel volverá dentro de tres o cuatro días, y 2D dentro de una o dos semanas- suspiré, mirando el techo- ¿Puedes esperar todo ese tiempo?- le pregunté mirándola.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. Luego apoyó la cabeza en mi regazo.

-Noodle- reí y me mordí el labio- No sabes lo felices…- no logré terminar la frase, y reí para mis adentros.

La guitarrista me miró, esperando a que termine la frase.

-…que se van a poner cuando te vean. Van a estar muy felices.

Asintió con la cabeza, y luego estiró la mano para tocarme la nariz. Puse los ojos bizcos para ver sus blancos y delgados dedos.

-…Sí. Yo también estoy feliz- dije pausadamente- Estoy demasiado feliz, amor.

Noodle sonrió ampliamente, dejando al descubierto sus brillantes dientes.

Sonreí de lado, y rodé los ojos. Seguía siendo igual de tierna a cuando era más pequeña, sólo que ahora era más alta y… ahora era toda una mujer. Emm… era algo extraño pensar en esto, ya que nunca lo había hecho.

Su estómago gruñó fuertemente y amplié los ojos, sorprendido.

-Oh, cielos… debes de estar hambrienta- murmuré, revolviéndole el cabello púrpura.

Noodle me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven cariño. Te puedo llevar hasta la cocina- gruñí tratando de incorporarme.

La japonesa negó con la cabeza, y se incorporó de mi regazo. Creo que me miró por debajo de su flequillo mientras me estiraba y me desperezaba. La miré con los ojos entornados, y luego me eché a reír.

-¿Cómo diablos es posible- ella se incorporó del sofá- que veas a través de tu flequillo?

La japonesa se encogió de hombros mientras caminábamos hacia el elevador. Presionó el botón y las puertas se abrieron lentamente.

Nos metimos dentro del ascensor en silencio, y pulsé el botón del primer piso.

-Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta tu cabello y todo eso, pero tus ojos me encantan- admití mirándola a la cara, esperando una reacción. Ella se sonrojó levemente y apartó la vista de mí.

-Ven- le dije, tomándola de los hombros y guiándola hacia mí.

Mis labios de entreabrieron levemente cuando separé su cabello por la mitad. El ascensor hizo un leve "ding", anunciándonos que ya habíamos llegado al primer piso, pero lo ignoré. Luego terminé de separar por la mitad su flequillo.

Unos mechones de su flequillo cubrían un poco sus ojos, pero al menos podía ver algo de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Así está mejor- murmuré, sonriendo de lado- No deberías ocultarlos.

Asintió, y volvió a sonrojarse. Reí suavemente para mis adentros, mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina.

No tenía hambre. Sólo estaba cansado y débil. Y aliviado. Y feliz. Digamos que sentía todo tipo de sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, probablemente Noodle estaba muriéndose de hambre.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras observaba cómo la guitarrista tomaba una caja de cereal de la alacena. Reí entre dientes al ver aquella escena. Creí que la comida había desaparecido o que los demonios se la habían robado.

-Hombre -suspiré apoyando los codos en la mesa. Miré el techo- Estamos en casa.

Noodle no respondió, lo cual no me extrañó. Tal vez asintió con la cabeza, no lo sé.

-Es increíble que me alegre tanto estar en casa finalmente. Estoy feliz…- dije en voz baja y desvié la vista del techo.

La japonesa me observaba mientras colocaba dos bowls sobre la mesa.

-Oh, cariño, no tengo hambre.

Me miró con una ceja alzada.

-En serio.

Siguió mirándome, pero sus ojos se tornaron preocupados; era como si dijeran: "Debes comer algo", pero yo negué con la cabeza y coloqué mis manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Clavé la vista en el suelo.

-Cariño, cariño, cariño- murmuré, riendo ligeramente. No quería que me mirara a los ojos.- Oh Dios, realmente necesito un cigarrillo…

La miré por una leve fracción de segundos por el rabillo del ojo, y luego caminé hacia el balcón. Tomé el picaporte de la puerta de vidrio y lo giré; di un paso hacia afuera y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Suspiré mientras sentía el frió aire de la mañana sobre mi rostro. Apoyé el brazo en la baranda de hierro toda oxidada, y esta dio un fuerte crujido. Eso fue sin duda una advertencia de que debía comprar una nueva baranda.

Tomé la caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, y luego apoyé el otro brazo sobre la baranda. Estaba casi seguro de que en cualquier momento los barrotes de hierro se quebrarían bajo mi peso, pero no me importó. Me encogí de hombros y abrí la caja de cigarrillos.

Sólo quedaba un cigarrillo; suspiré aliviado. Gracias a Satanás…

Lo coloqué entre mis labios y sonreí ampliamente. Saqué del otro bolsillo del pantalón mi encendedor. Estaba a punto de prender mi cigarrillo cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. Di un salto y abrí la boca; gracias a esa estupidez que cometí, el encendedor se me resbaló de la mano y el cigarrillo voló de mi boca y cayó hacia la putrefacta tierra de los zombis.

Me quedé con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Tenía ganas de llorar. No había tenido un cigarrillo en días. Eso era muy agravante.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- le pregunté a Noodle bruscamente mientras me volteaba hacia ella- Ya te dije que no tenía hambre.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Mira- suspiré rodando los ojos- Lo siento. Yo sólo estoy molesto porque no he tenido un cigarrillo en días. Fumar me tranquiliza, me hacen sentir mejor, y ahora me siento como un maldito desecho… Ugh, amor, no puedo explicarlo mejor que eso.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza; luego tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia la puerta.

-Noodle… por favor- murmuré, sintiéndome enfermo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, y ella me obligó a sentarme en la silla la cual estaba frente a un bowl lleno de cereales. Gruñí en voz alta, completamente frustrado por su tranquila, pero dominante actitud.

Miré con desagrado el contenido del bowl.

-¿Tengo que…?- le pregunté bruscamente, mirándola con ojos iracundos.

Asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente mío. Sus ojos no se apartaron de mí ni por segundo, ni siquiera cuando comía su cereal. Miré a mí alrededor con aire aburrido, mientras comía mi cereal de mala gana.

-¿Feliz?- le pregunté con ironía mientras empujaba el bowl vacío lejos de mí. Me lamí los labios y la miré con los ojos entornados. Ella asintió con entusiasmo, dejando al descubierto una amplia y brillante sonrisa. Tomó los dos recipientes y los colocó en el lavaplatos.

La miré desde de mi silla. Su cuerpo era algo pequeño para ser de diecisiete años, o mejor dicho, casi dieciocho.

Mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, hasta que llegué a su trasero. Aparté mis ojos. No podía mirarle el culo a mi guitarrista. No podía. Nunca. Eso significa un enorme NO. Pero aun así, debía admitir que tenía un buen trasero…

Me ahogué con mi propia saliva, y me sujeté el pecho con fuerza mientras me inclinaba sobre la silla. No quería toser, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible respirar. Sentí la mano de Noodle sobre mi hombro, y posé mis ojos sobre sus piernas. También tenía unas buenas piernas…

Me volví a ahogar con mi propia saliva.

Oh, mierda. ¿Por qué diablos me estoy sintiendo atraído por ella de repente? Esto no debería ocurrir…

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Tal vez si no hubiera estado mirando sus increíbles curvas, ¡no me hubiera ahogado con mi puta saliva!

Mi tos se calmó un poco, y respiré un par de veces para normalizar mi respiración. Tragué con fuerza y Noodle rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Abrí los ojos, y luego los cerré con fuerza.

-…L-lo siento…-dije en voz baja- …Me ahogué. Con mi saliva.

No hizo ni solo sonido. Pensé que reiría o que se burlaría de mí, pero sólo se quedó en silencio.

Me aclaré la garganta.

-¿Has perdido la voz, cariño?

Me aparté de sus brazos, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella sólo mi miró con ojos curiosos.

-Quiero decir…. ¿No vas a reírte de mí o algo?- dije en voz baja sin dejar de mirarla.

Sacudió la cabeza, y me volvió a abrazar con fuerza nuevamente.

-Noodle…-susurré en su oído- Por favor, háblame.

No me respondió, pero sabía que había negado con la cabeza.

-Bien. Como sea- la aparté de mí y me incorporé de la silla. Me miró a los ojos; parecía herida. Ignoré aquellos ojos tristes, de lo cual me arrepentí- Bueno, tengo que irme- le dije rápidamente.

Me miró con interés.

-Al pueblo- sonreí levemente- ¿Vienes o qué?

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Últimamente he estado estudiando para los exámenes...<p>

Espero que les guste el fanfiction


	4. Chapter 4

Sineto mucho la tardanza! Espero que les guste el cap y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Por cierto, la autora de esta historia me dio su autorizacion

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Pasaron tres días desde la llamada telefónica de Russel. Yo esperaba verlo traspasar las puertas del estudio, así que decidí quedarme un poco más de tiempo con Noodle. Ella siempre se mantuvo cerca de mí, pero debo admitir que eso me asustaba un poco.

Russel nunca llegó. Esa noche llamó.

-¿Hola...? - pregunté cauteloso.

-"Hey Mudz"- era Russel.

Noodle estaba durmiendo a upa mío. Mi cuerpo se tensó un poco, quería que Noodle dejara de apoyarse en mí. Por un instante, me sentí observado por él, pero Russ sólo me estaba hablando.

-Em… ¿Qué diablos quieres, obeso?- gruñí en voz baja- Estaba durmiendo…

-"Mi vuelo de regreso ha sido cancelado de nuevo. Se avecina una tormenta enorme por aquí"- murmuró.

Rodé los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿qué significa eso?

-"Significa que no podré regresar a Inglaterra hasta dentro de una semana. La tormenta no es sólo un pequeño soplo de viento."

-Bueno- me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo- Bien por ti, gordo.

Russel suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

-"No has cambiado nada Mudz. Ni lo más mínimo."

-¿Por qué diablos habría de cambiar?- le pregunté de mala manera, ya que estaba de mal humor. Además estaba demasiado cansado para gritarle.

-"Bueno, no lo sé. Olvídalo."

-Bien, como sea. Buenas noches.

-"Espera, ¿cómo está Noodle?"

-Durmiendo.

-"Me refiero cuando está despierta sabihondo."

-No dice ni una sola palabra.

-"¿Qué? ¿En serio?"

-Sí, no es broma.

-"¿Le has hecho algo?"

Esa pregunta me desconcertó.

-No… ¿Por qué me acusas de haberl..?

-"¡No te estoy acusando!"- dijo a la defensiva, interrumpiéndome- "¡Sólo te estaba haciendo una pregunta!"

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, hasta que volví a hablar.

-¿Eso es todo?- le pregunté mientras suspiraba ruidosamente.

-"Sigue intentando de hacerla hablar. Y eso es todo"

-De acuerdo.

-"Nos mantendremos en contacto"

Ni siquiera le respondí. Todo lo que hice fue asentir en silencio con la cabeza y presionar el botón del celular que cortaba la comunicación.

Suspiré, cerrando mi celular. Lo guardé dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, y miré a Noodle. Estaba profundamente dormida, mientras mi mano izquierda descansaba sobre su espalda. Sonreí levemente, acercándola más a mi rostro. Soñolienta, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Le sonreí y besé tiernamente la parte superior de la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Noodle…- murmure, sin dejar de sonreír.

X X X

La semana pasó volando. Eso me molestó un poco, porque me gustaba estar a solas con ella. Noodle tenía una personalidad adictiva, a pesar de que no estaba hablando. Sí lo sé; aun no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. He hecho todo lo posible para que dijera aunque sea una palabra, pero no lo hizo.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá cuando oímos que alguien golpeaba la puerta con fuerza. Noodle, que estaba sentada sobre mis piernas, cayó a un lado del sofá; parecía algo asustada.

La miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Te lastimaste, amor?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta con expresión aterradora.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza y le acaricié la cabeza suavemente.

Gruñí, empujándome a mí mismo para levantarme del sofá. Suspiré en voz alta mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la puerta. Seguí mirando a Noodle por encima de mi hombro mientras abría la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos- volví a mirar hacia delante y lo vi- quieres?

Era 2D en carne y hueso. Todo lo que hice fue mirarlo. Realmente era él.

Tenía el mismo aspecto, pero se veía más saludable comparado con la última vez que lo vi. Creo que esto se debía a que la última vez que vi al idiota, estaba muy deprimido porque Noodle se había ido. Recuerdo que se veía enfermo….

El vocalista dejó caer las maletas y saltó a mis brazos. Todo mi cuerpo se congeló mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Murdoc… Estoy tan feliz- dijo al borde de las lágrimas- Realmente estoy feliz.

-Sí- le contesté asqueado, tratando de quitármelo de encima- Estoy seguro de eso.

Finalmente me liberó mientras exclamaba:

-¡Noodle!

Me di la vuelta; él pasó junto a mí corriendo. Lo vi correr hacia el sofá y Noodle lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Él la elevó por los aires y rió en voz alta. Luego, él se acerco demasiado a ella y presionó su mejilla contra la de ella.

Era algo así como una reunión familiar. Era una reunión familiar. Nosotros, Gorillaz, éramos como una familia, pero sin Russ no estaba completa. Aun necesitamos a Russel.

Los observé mientras ellos seguían abrazados. 2D le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. Al ver esa escena, sentí que la ira invadía todo mi cuerpo. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, creo que estaba celoso. Definitivamente estaba celoso.

Entrecerré los ojos al ver que 2D se sentó sobre el sofá y jaló a Noodle para que se siente sobre sus piernas. Ella lo hizo, y él le tomó ambas manos.

-¿Cómo estás, amor?- le preguntó con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

Ella se encogió de hombros, en realidad su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión. Parecía distante, igual que la vez que habló con 2D por teléfono.

-¿No dirás nada?- preguntó con la voz quebrada. Ya con sólo oírlo te dabas cuenta de que estaba triste.

Esta vez yo no tenía ganas de reírme de su voz. Ahora sonaba muy molesto.

Ella negó con la cabeza en respuesta a su pregunta.

2D le sonrió débilmente, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como había parecido. Rápidamente clavó su vista en el suelo para ocultar su expresión triste.

-Está bien, quiero decir… Con que tú hayas vuelto ya soy feliz, ¿de acuerdo, amor?- murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.

Noodle asintió con la cabeza, y luego le acarició suavemente la mejilla. El idiota sonrió ligeramente, apoyando el rostro contra la palma de su mano. Sin darme cuenta, yo me acaricié la mejilla a mí mismo. ¿Por qué quiero que ella toque mi rostro de esa forma…? 2D la volvió a abrazar, acercándola más a su pecho.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza mientras clavaba sus oscuros ojos en mí. Rápidamente mi mano se apartó de mi rostro cuando me percaté de que me estaba mirando.

-Emm… Bienvenido a casa.-le dije; fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Me sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Tú también! ¡Russ y yo los hemos extrañado muchísimo, chicos!

Reí entre dientes, frotando la parte posterior de mi cuello con mi mano derecha.

-Por supuesto, face-ache.

-Pues… emmm… ¿Dónde está Russel?- preguntó mirando a su alrededor y luego a mí.

-Sigue en su casa, idiota.- murmuré, sintiéndome un poco incómodo frente a ambos- Iré a recoger tus maletas.

-No, por favor, no….- dijo mientras depositaba sobre el sofá a Noodle- Tú ya has hecho demasiado por nosotros.

Me encogí de hombros y lo observé con cautela.

Él me sonrió y sin decir ni una palabra, pasó junto a mí. Tomó sus maletas y volvió a pasar junto a mí otra vez. Se detuvo a mi lado por un momento y me susurró en voz baja:

-No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. Gracias.

-Emm… ¿de nada?- le respondí. En realidad, no sabía qué responderle.

-Bueno, iré a mi habitación a acomodar mis cosas.- dijo 2D. Luego se volvió a Noodle.- ¿Quieres venir, amor?

Ella lo pensó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

Esa respuesta pareció lastimarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

-De acuerdo- susurró débilmente- En seguida regreso…

Y dicho esto 2D se perdió de vista por el oscuro pasillo.

Suspiré, mirando a Noodle cuando los pasos del idiota se dejaron de oír.

-Creo que has herido sus sentimientos- le dije, mirándola de manera distante.

Ella me miró; parecía triste.

-Él realmente te quiere, cariño.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, provocando que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

-Oh amor, no hagas eso- le susurré, acercándome a ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza y pude ver que unas pequeñas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Noodle, cariño…- murmuré con tristeza- Noodle, amor, ¿Qué sucede?

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza; las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Ven aquí- le susurré dulcemente, mientras me ponía de rodillas frente a ella y abría los brazos.

Ella corrió hacia mí, enterrando su rostro contra mi pecho y provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Me golpee la cabeza y la espalda muy fuerte, provocando un agudo dolor en esas zonas, pero lo ignoré. La acerqué más a mí, y ella lloraba contra mi pecho.

-Noodle… dime qué sucede, amor. – le susurré al oído.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió llorando contra mi hombro. Le di unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda y me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Qué demonios podía decirle? ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba triste!

-Todo estará bien- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.- Todo irá bien, Noodle.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sollozó un par de veces más. Se apartó de mí y se corrió el flequillo de la cara, por lo que pude ver nuevamente sus ojos. Extendí la mano y limpié una pequeña lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. Ambos nos quedamos abstraídos, mirando la pequeña lágrima que aun estaba en mi dedo. Luego, ella presionó su rostro contra mi mano. La miré incrédulo y mis ojos viajaron desde mi mano hacia su rostro.

-Oh- dije como un idiota, y le acaricié la cara con delicadeza. Noodle se volvió a inclinar sobre mi mano, atraída por el calor que mi cuerpo desprendía.

Sin dejar de sonreír, ella se puso una mano en el pecho, me señaló y, finalmente, colocó una mano contra mi rostro. ¿Acaso era un lenguaje con señas? Traté de armar el rompecabezas; comprender lo que me estaba diciendo. Ella... vio…

-¿Eh? Oh, ¿estaba tocando mi cara?- le pregunté aun sin saber completamente qué es lo que me había querido decir.- ¿Tú me viste cuando me toqué el rostro?

Asintió con entusiasmo. Su cálida mejilla rozaba mis ásperos dedos. Su rostro ya no estaba frío. Ella tampoco se veía enferma. Estaba en un muy buen estado y le sonreí levemente.

-Espera, ¿cuándo me viste tocarme le rostro?- le pregunté sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente- Oh… ¡ahora!

Volvió a asentir.

-Ah… pues… no era nada- le mentí, apartando los ojos de su rostro.

Colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y me miró con ojos llenos de enojo. Me sentí amenazado debajo de esa mirada…

-Bueno… es que estabas tocando el rostro del idiota y… yo me toqué el mío.

En ese instante ella acarició mi rostro con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Me encontré a mí mismo sonriendo, y sus pulgares rosaron las comisuras de mi labio inferior.

-Gracias, amor- le susurré.

Entonces sentí que la sangre corría por mis mejillas para mostrarle a ella un rubor completo, pero yo no la dejaría verme sonrojar. Volví la cabeza hacia un lado y dejé que mi pelo me tapara los ojos. Empujé a Noodle lejos de mí con suavidad, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para apartarla completamente de mi cuerpo. Luego me incorporé del suelo, aun cubriéndome los ojos con el pelo.

-Creo que deberías ir a ayudar a 2D a desempacar- le dije con brusquedad mientras acomodaba mi camisa. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, y pude ver que la guitarrista parecía algo herida por mis palabras.- Mira, lo haría feliz que lo ayudaras, cariño. Él no te ha visto en meses.

Noodle asintió con la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el pasillo que lleva a su habitación?

Asintió con la cabeza; y comencé a caminar por el pasillo que conducía al estacionamiento con ella detrás de mí. Nunca miré hacia atrás, pero podía oír su suave respiración y sus pasos detrás de mí. Me pareció extraño que me haya seguido hasta el aparcamiento en lugar de haber doblado en la esquina e ir a la habitación de 2D.

Me acerqué a mi Winnebago y todavía podía oír sus pasos detrás de mí. Tomé la llave que aun seguía en el bolsillo trasero de mi jean; realmente me sorprendí de que aun siguiera allí. Abrí la puerta, pero no entré; sino que la mantuve abierta mientras me giraba hacia ella.

-Noodle….-suspiré mirándola por encima de mi hombro- Ve a ver a 2D.

Negó con la cabeza y me miró con sus verdes ojos tristes.

-Sí- respondí sarcásticamente- Ve a verlo.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza, yo rodé lo ojos y entré al Winnebago. Volví a mirar por encima de mi hombro y ella aun seguía allí, mirándome.

-Ve- le ordené de manera cortante.

Me miró con repugnancia, y yo le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Suspiré con fuerza y me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos. Me sentía culpable por lo que acababa de hacer. Caminé hacia la pequeña ventana y corrí ligeramente la persiana para poder ver a Noodle.

Aun seguía allí, mirando con odio hacia la puerta del Winnebago. Dio un largo suspiro, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el ascensor mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos. No fue a la habitación de 2D.

Me sentía extremadamente culpable. Y eso no sucede a menudo. En serio. Que yo recuerde nunca antes me sentí culpable por algo que haya hecho… Ni siquiera me sentí culpable cuando le cause esas abolladuras en la cara al idiota del face-ache.

Rascándome la parte posterior de la cabeza, caminé hacia el pequeño frízer y abría la puerta. Di un grito ahogado y luego sonreí con satisfacción. Aun quedaba algo de licor en el frízer. Apostaría a que estaban vencidas, pero no me importó. Me eché a reír y tomé una botella.

Destapé la botella con los dientes y me deje caer sobre la cama. Le di un largo sorbo a la botella y sonreí para mis adentros.

-Oh, lo olvidaba- susurré con tristeza, mirando la botella- Salud a… a los idiotas del Infierno.

Suspiré con tristeza y le di otro largo trago a la bebida.

Oh Jesús, Noodle. Ni siquiera lo sé…

XXX

Desperté con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Gemí en voz alta y me obligué a mi mismo a sentarme en la cama. Estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca… no recordaba haberme cubierto con… En ese instante la sábana resbaló por mi pecho desnudo. ¿También me había quitado la camisa? ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

-Oh mierda- gruñí en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sujeté mi cabeza con ambas manos, sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza del dolor. Luego de unos segundos sentí que el dolor disminuía; abrí lentamente los ojos, pero al ver a quien tenía al lado, los abrí en un santiamén- ¡Mierda!- exclamé mientras me alejaba lo más que podía de ella.

Unos ojos cansados de color verde, me miraban con curiosidad.

-¡Mierda, carajo, mierda, carajo…!- gruñía en voz alta, enojado.

Unos golpes en la puerta del Winnebago me hicieron callar. Ambos miramos en la misma dirección.

-Métete en el baño- le ordené sin despegar mi vista de la puerta- Ahora.

Mis ojos no abandonaron ni por un segundo la puerta de mi Winnebago, hasta que oí la puerta del baño cerrarse.

-¡Abre la puerta Mudz!

-Em… ¡un segundo Russ!- grité, tratando de ocultar mi pánico.

¿En qué maldito momento él había regresado? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

El reloj marcaba las 9:30 AM. Todavía era temprano, así que lo más probable es que haya llegado aquí ayer por la noche o esta mañana…

-¡He dicho que la abras!- volvió a gritar.

Me estremecí.

-Sí… ¡Un segundo!

En el apuro de querer dirigirme hacia la puerta, me enredé con la sábana y caí al suelo.

-¡Ay, maldita sea!- dije, tratando de desenredarme. Finalmente pude ponerme de pie y abrí lentamente la puerta. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está Noodle? No la encuentro y quiero verla- gruñó, acercándose más a la puerta.

Me empujó a mí junto con la puerta y entró al Winnie.

-¡E- ella no está aquí!- dije atropelladamente- ¿Has revisado en su habitación?

-Cuatro veces- me respondió, mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el Winnebago.

Me cubrí el rostro.

-Mira; tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y quiero algo depaz y tranquilidad. Por lo tanto, ¡fuera!

-¡Entonces deja de beber tanto!- me espetó, caminando hacia mi cama.

Lo vi caminando hacia el baño y ahogué una exclamación. Él me oyó, obviamente, se dio la vuelta y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta del baño (yo cerré los ojos con fuerza), y la abrió…

-¿Noodle?- preguntó en voz baja.

Abrí los ojos y me cubrí la boca con ambas manos. En ese momento me sentí muy pequeño.

Noodle salió del baño mientras se cubría los ojos con su flequillo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y Russel la miraba con indignación.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña?- le preguntó con brusquedad.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

Suspiró.

-Me alegra verte Noods, pero esto… -bajó la vista, y luego me miró a mí con odio- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

- ¡No lo sé!- exclamé, mirándolo con ansiedad. Traté de mirar a Noodle para que me ayudara, pero no pude verla porque Russel estaba frente a ella.- ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba ebrio! ¡¿Cómo diablos se supone que lo sepa de todos modos?

-¡EBRIO! ¡Y la dejaste entrar mientras te emborrachabas! ¡Pudiste haberle hecho algo!

-¡No soy un maldito violador! ¡No voy a violar a mi guitarrista, y además, yo no la dejé entrar! ¡No recuerdo nada de lo que hice!- grité, completamente fuera de mí.

-¡Ese es mi punto!- me gritó, igual de enojado que yo- ¡Pudiste haberle hecho lo que sea!

Alzó los puños hacia mí, como si estuviera dispuesto a comenzar una pelea. Yo retrocedí unos pasos.

Rápidamente Noodle se interpuso entre los dos. Miró a Russel a los ojos, y él bajó los puños.

-¿Noodle?- preguntó en voz baja, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

Ella se apartó un poco de él, y comenzó a hacer algo con las manos, no sé que le habrá dicho porque estaba de espaldas a mí.

-¿Tú viniste aquí por tu cuenta?- le preguntó son convicción.

Claro que lo hizo. Yo lo sabía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y luego me señaló con la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

-Querías verlo- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Pero puedes verlo todos los días, Noodle- rió entre dientes; al parecer encontraba gracioso la manera silenciosa de hablar de Noodle.

Esta vez se dio la vuelta, quedando enfrente de mí cara a cara. Se encogió de hombros mientras una sonrisa tímida se le dibujaba en el rostro. Sonreí levemente, luego volví a mirar a Russel, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y? ¿Suficiente evidencia?- le pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido.

Noodle se estremeció ante mi tono amenazador; la vi por el rabillo del ojo. Mi vista seguía clavada en Russel.

-¿Acaso piensas que a Noodle le gusta mentir, querido Russ?- le pregunté burlonamente.

-No, no lo creo Murdoc. Gracias por preguntar- me respondió de mala manera, luego se volvió hacia Noodle con voz dulce:- Vamos a desayunar cariño, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Em… esperen- dije acercándome a ellos.

Ambos se detuvieron y se voltearon para verme. Me quedé en silencio, tratando de hallar las palabras correctas.

-¿Puedo…eh… hablarte por un… segundo Noodle?- pregunté en voz baja, tratando de evitar la mirada del baterista.

-Em… supongo que sí.- respondió Russel en su lugar- Bueno, nos vemos en la cocina, pequeña.- Y dicho esto abrió la puerta del Winnebago, la cual se cerró de tras de él, y caminó lentamente hacia el elevador.

Suspiré, dejándome caer sobre una silla. Dejé mis brazos caer y clavé mi vista en el techo. Finalmente, mis ojos descendieron hacia la guitarrista, que aun seguía en frente mío.

-Ni siquiera sé que decir- murmuré frotándome las sienes. Ella se sacudió un poco el flequillo, y me miró con inquietud- Bueno, lo primero es lo primero… Siento lo que pasó. Era innecesario.

Ladeó la cabeza y asintió con suavidad; estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Reí, mirando hacia la alfombra sucia. Un movimiento brusco me sacó de mis cavilaciones, levanté la vista y me encontré con los ojos de Noodle, que se había sentado en frente mío. Ella apretó sus manos y sonrió.

Le sonreí y luego suspiré.

-¿Noodle?- le pregunté débilmente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

-¿Te- te he hecho algo anoche?- le pregunté con cautela. Me daba miedo oír la respuesta.

Negó con la cabeza, mostrándome su hermosa y brillante sonrisa.

-Bueno. No tienes… no tienes una idea de lo aliviado que estoy- reí- Así que, eh… ¿por qué viniste anoche?

Me señaló.

-¿Querías verme?- levanté una ceja.

Asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

La miré a los ojos.

-A mí también me gusta verte.

Su sonrisa pareció ampliarse más cuando oyó lo que dije.

-Entonces… ¿qué fue lo que hicimos?- le pregunté, sonriendo un poco- ¿Dormir?

Se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Más cosas? ¿Hablar?

Asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Dije alguna cosa extraña, amor?- le pregunté inseguro.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Que bien- suspiré- No quiero asustarte más de lo que lo hago, cariño.

Noodle sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Aun no me tienes miedo?- le pregunté, realmente sorprendido.

Ella se encogió de hombros y yo reí.

-Depende. Por supuesto. Esa es una típica respuesta mía. No quiero asustarte, amor. Sólo al face-ache.

Río, y yo le sonreí, mostrándole mis dientes afilados. Ella se sonrojó ante mi sonrisa demoníaca y yo reí.

-Sabes amor…- susurré, cerca de su oído. Extendí la mano y la tomé de la barbilla con delicadeza-… Eres muy tierna.

Ella negó con la cabeza y apartó mi mano. Su rostro se había convertido en una brillante bola roja.

-Se supone que deberías decir "Oh gracias, tío Mudzy" y darme un gran abrazo- bromee poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

Noodle se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-¡Dale un abrazo a Murdoc!- gruñí con voz juguetona y me levanté de la silla. Tomé sus pequeñas manos y la obligué a pararse, pero tropezó y cayó sobre mi pecho desnudo. La rodeé por la cintura con ambas manos para que no se lastimara, y ella hizo lo mismo. Su rostro estaba oculto en mi pecho.

Sus verdes y brillantes ojos se clavaron en los míos. Pude ver como un suave rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, lo cual la hacía ver mucho más hermosa. Ella era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto en mi vida.

-Noodle…- susurré tan débilmente, que pensé que no podría oírme. Mi mano que descansaba en su cintura ascendió hasta sus labios, los cuales acaricié. Su rubor aumentó.

Poco a poco fui acercándome a su rostro, hasta que lentamente posé mis labios sobre los suyos. El sabor de aquellos labios que tanto añoraba probar era como probar el mismo cielo.

De repente ella se apartó bruscamente de mí. Miraba fijamente hacia delante, pero no me miraba a mí. No estaba mirando nada en particular.

Noodle me miró a los ojos. Podía ver el terror reflejado en ellos.

MIERDAAAAAAAAAAA. Acabo de arruinar las cosas, ¿verdad?

-Noodle- susurré, tratando de encontrar las palaras adecuadas- Amor…

Ella sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor!- exclamé, tomándola de la muñeca.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se clavaron sobre los míos. Vi como las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Negó con la cabeza y tiró de mi mano para que la soltara. Abrió la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hacia el elevador.

Me quedé allí en la puerta, viendo como corría. Gruñí con furia, muy enojado conmigo mismo. Jodí la reunión de Gorillaz. Realmente lo jodí todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Where she belongs 5

-¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Noodle?- preguntó 2D, irrumpiendo en mi Winnebago.

Estaba sentado en mi sofá, mirando el suelo hasta que él entró.

-Lárgate- le ordené en voz baja, mirándolo con enojo.

Él también parecía enojado; nunca antes lo había visto así.

-La he oído sollozar- gruñó, apretando los dientes- Fue tu culpa. Sé que fue tu culpa.

-Lárgate- repetí con más firmeza, deslizando mi mano por mi pelo.

-¡La vi salir corriendo del Winnie! ¡No soy tan idiota y tú lo sabes! ¡Dime qué diablos sucedió!- gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡No pasó nada!- grité- ¡No le he hecho nada!

-Estaba llorando, imbécil- gruñó 2D.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Imbécil- repitió con rudeza.

Me puse de pie, dispuesto a abalanzarme sobre él, pero no estaba de humor para golpearlo.

-Lárgate ya mismo de aquí antes de que te de la golpiza de tu vida- dije de manera pausada y en voz baja, apretando los puños.

-U-una vez- 2D tragó saliva, como si estuviera haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para decirme lo que me tuviera que decir- que averigüe que fue lo que le hiciste voy a… voy a….- la voz se le quebró; se acercó a la puerta y su mano quedó apoyada sobre el picaporte.

-¿…A matarme?- reí entre dientes- Estoy seguro de que lo harás.

2D suspiró y cerró los ojos. Su mano resbaló del picaporte y se quedó suspendida en el aire. Parecía que estaba esperando que lo golpeara.

-Murdoc- me llamó en voz baja.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sus ojos aun estaban cerrados.

-Golpéame.

-No- le respondí con brusquedad- El hecho de que te haya amenazado no quiere decir que realmente te vaya a hacer daño.

2D asintió con la cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Te odio.

-Lo sé- murmuré. No me gusta ser odiado, pero siempre he sabido que él me odiaba.

-Todos te odian. Tú amenazas a todos. Haces que nos odiemos a nosotros mismos. Haces que nos sintamos culpables y estúpidos por cosas que ni siquiera hemos hecho.

Asentí en silencio, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

-Pero…

Lentamente clavé mi vista en él.

Estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos, completamente negros, permanecían cerrados.

-…Nadie puede estar lejos de ti.

Mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

-Yo no puedo permanecer alejado de ti- susurró- Nunca podré porque hay algo en ti…

Asentí, aun sonriendo.

-Noodle y Russel también. Realmente nos agradas mucho. A Noodle parece que le agradas más que a mí y a Russ, por lo tanto…

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos lentamente, clavando sus oscuros ojos en los míos.

-¿Sí?- le pregunté, devolviéndole la mirada.

-…Por favor discúlpate con la pequeña- murmuró, apoyando la espada contra la puerta. Miró el techo y suspiró; luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en mí.- Sé que no sueles disculparte, pero debes hacerlo con Noods.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré?- le pregunte algo enojado.

-No grites. Sólo cálmate. No quiero que te enfades Murdoc. Sólo… Es que no sueles disculparte.

-¡Sí, bueno; como sea!- dije en voz baja, frotándome las sienes.- Pero eso no significa que no pueda decirlo.

-Bueno, pero déjale saber que te sientes un poco apenado- dijo 2D, tomando nuevamente el picaporte.

-Em… espera.

-¿Hmm?- sus ojos viajaron desde la manija de la puerta hasta mis ojos.

-Gracias por haber vuelto.

-¿Estás diciéndome gracias, a mí?- preguntó pausadamente

-Sí- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco- Es un poco agradable volver a verte luego de tanto tiempo.

-¿Estás tratando de decir que me extrañaste?- preguntó burlonamente- En todos estos años en que te conozco jamás había oído esas palabras saliendo de tu boca.

Le gruñí. Volví a mi expresión de aburrimiento habitual en mí.

-De acuerdo, sí. Te extrañé. Gorillaz no es algo que podríamos…- no terminé la frase. Miré el suelo y sacudí la cabeza.

-…dejar. Lo sé- terminó la frase y me miró mientras me sonreía- Estamos juntos en esto juntos por siempre. Todos nosotros.

-Sí- susurré. Por un instante, sentí que si hablaba un poco más alto la voz se me quebraría- Todos nosotros…- repetí.

-Bueno…- la voz de 2D parecía algo triste ahora. Hizo una mueca- Iré a buscar a Noodle para hablar con ella. Nos vemos Mudz.

-Sí… Nos vemos…- dije en voz baja, dándole la espalda a 2D. Oí el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y suspiré en voz alta.

Russel se enteraría en cualquier momento que Noodle estaba triste. Sí el idiota de 2D lo sabía, no faltaba demasiado tiempo para que se lo diga a Russ.

-No jodas…- gruñí, dejándome caer nuevamente en el sofá.

De todos modos, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Algo estaba sucediendo conmigo y lo supe desde el momento en que salí del Infierno. Lo sabía. Ahora, en este momento… ¿no se supone que debería estar con al menos veinte chicas hermosas aquí adentro? ¿No se supone que debería estar teniendo sexo? Luego del incidente del Agujero del Infierno, cuando Noodle y yo regresamos… tuve la tentación de acostarme con alguien, y no he tenido ese deseo desde hace tiempo. Mi mente estaba en cosas más importantes. Como en Noodle ¿Dónde está Noodle? ¿Está viva? ¿Está muerta? ¿Dónde está mi Noodle? Mi Noodle. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi chica? ¿DÓNDE?

Supongo que se podría decir que estaba demente en todo ese tiempo en que estuve en el Infierno. Buscando, buscando, buscando. Absoluta y completamente loco.

Salí del Infierno esperando poder tener sexo con alguien, pero Noodle estaba muy triste. Luego de eso, yo estaba… deprimido se podría decir. Era como si verla llorar provocaría que me partiera en dos. Entonces pensé que no podría hacer nada más con nadie, porque pensé que la lastimaría. ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? ¡Ella no se preocupa por mí! ¡Ella me ve como un amigo! ¡Ni siquiera! ¡Como un compañero de banda y nada más! Oh, esperen… ¿podría ser que ella me viera como algo más? Podría preguntarle… pero ella…

-¡AHHHH!

Bueno, en serio ¿Por qué?

-¡MALDICIÓN!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, poniéndome de pie.

Abría la puerta con brusquedad y comencé a caminar hacia el ascensor. Estaba furioso. Presioné con fuerza el botón del elevador, y esperé unos segundos a que este baje. Las puertas se abrieron y entré al ascensor; gruñí con impaciencia, ya que las puertas se cerraron lentamente.

Cerré los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra las paredes de metal del elevador. Grité en voz alta algo sin sentido; sintiéndome completamente frustrado con todo. Gorillaz. Noodle. Russel. 2D. Mi vida. Yo. Yo. ¡YO!

-¡A LA MIERDA CON TODO ESTO!- grité, sujetando mi cabeza con ambas manos.

Las puertas se abrieron y me dirigí, furioso, a grandes zancadas hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Noodle. 2D estaba sentado en el suelo, sujetando sus piernas contra su pecho. Estaba mirando algún punto fijo en la pared; parecía más ido que nunca.

-Idiota- dije con mi odio actual hacia todo. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y lo pateé en la pierna. 2D gritó y se sujetó la pierna, mientras silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.- 2D, ¿qué mierda haces ahí abajo?- le gruñí, enojado.

-E- ella n-no me responde- tartamudeó en un hilo de voz. – Es- estoy es-esperando…

-Ella no te responderá… - le respondí, acercándome a la puerta. Prácticamente le dije que sólo me respondería a mí. En realidad, yo pensaba eso.

-¡Noodle! ¡Abre la puerta!- grité, golpeando la puerta con mi puño.

No hubo respuesta.

-¡Abre la puerta, pequeña!- volví a gritar.

2D comenzó a llorar en silencio. Ya estaba llorando desde que lo golpeé, pero ahora estaba llorado por Noodle. Pequeños sollozos y gemidos se oían de vez en cuando.

Me sentía débil. Me sentía débil y desesperanzado. El llanto de 2D no estaba ayudando en nada. Dejé de golpear la puerta y apoyé la cabeza contra esta.

-Noodle…- dije con severidad- Abre la puerta. Ahora.

Además de los sollozos de 2D, lo demás era silencio.

-Amor…- susurré- Por favor…

Nuevamente, no obtuve respuesta.

-Por favor… por favor, cariño…- murmuré.

Me deslicé por la puerta, hasta que terminé de rodillas en el suelo frente a la puerta.

-Te l-lo d-dije- dijo 2D en un resoplido.

-Cierra la boca, no te he preguntado nada- gruñí en voz baja; sentía que mi odio crecía contra él.

-S-sólo estoy diciendo…- tragó saliva- que ella nunca va a responder.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Por primera vez tienes razón.

2D forzó una sonrisa, y luego volvió a clavar su vista en algún punto de la pared.

Suspiré, sintiéndome un poco enojado con Noodle, cuando levanté la vista hacia su puerta.

-Sé que puedes oírme Noodle- dije suavemente, mirando la puerta- Abre la puerta. Por mí, por favor.

Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso. Ella estaba enojada conmigo. ¿Por qué habría de abrir la puerta por mí?

-¡Amor, todos te extrañamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Han pasado dos años desde que hemos estado juntos, y tú decides desaparecer de nuevo!

No abrió la puerta.

Comencé a gritar otra vez.

-¡Por favor! ¡Te lo estoy suplicando! ¡Yo! ¡Murdoc! ¡Suplicándote de rodillas! ¿Cuándo has visto eso?- le pregunté desesperadamente.

2D rió en voz baja, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Su rostro regresó a su expresión de aburrimiento y yo regresé mi mirada hacia la puerta.

-Cariño, por favor. ¡Lo siento! Lo siento mucho. !Incluso me estoy disculpando en frente de 2D¡- exclamé; parecía tan perdido- Realmente lo siento. Realmente no quería que sucediera lo pasó en el Winnebago. ¡Fue un accidente! No intenté hacer nada, lo juro amor.

Sabía perfectamente que 2D no sería capaz de descifrar lo que dije. Lo cual era bueno. Pero Russel…Oh Russel me aplastaría la cabeza aquí y ahora.

De todos modos, ¿dónde diablos estaba Russel?

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento. ¿A quién le importa? Mientras él sepa que yo no fui quien le hizo esto a Noodle, estaré bien. Mientras él no lo sepa…

Miré a 2D con cara de póker; él me devolvió la mirada.

Rápidamente alargué la mano, y lo sujeté por el cuello de la camisa. Nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Él se acobardó; yo no.

-Ahora óyeme bien, 2D- lo amenacé.

Él asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-No le digas ni una sola palabra de esto a Russel.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¡Sobre Noodle encerrada en su habitación!- susurré; él se mordió el labio inferior.

-B-bueno, pero ¿qué le diré si me pregunta en dónde está Noodle? – murmuró, mirándome a los ojos.

-Le dirás que está aquí- dije sin soltarlo del cuello de la camisa- Ya sabemos que Russel averiguará que ella está en su habitación.

-¿Lo hará?- preguntó 2D.

-¡Claro que lo hará! ¡Obviamente notará que Noodle no está en las demás habitaciones del estudio!

-Sí… sí, lo siento.-murmuró 2D, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Por lo tanto, ni te atrevas a decirle que fue mi culpa.

-Entonces ¿estás diciendo que debemos decirle a Russel que Noodle se encerró en su habitación sin ninguna razón?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

Fue gracioso oír a 2D sarcástico. Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- sonreí, dándole unas palmadas en la mejilla.

Lo solté de la camisa, me puse de pie y volví a mirar la puerta.

-¡Noodle! ¡Sólo te lo preguntaré una última vez! – gruñí, apoyando la frente contra la puerta- Por favor, sal de ahí, amor.

No hubo respuesta, y sentí como la ira me invadía.

-¡Bien!- siseé enfadado- ¡Quédate allí encerrada en tu maldita habitación por el resto de tu vida y ve si me importa! ¡Lo cual no! Entonces esto es el fin de Gorillaz, ¿eh? ¡Ya veo que sí! ¡Ciao, Noodle, cariño! ¡Adiós! ¡Sayonara!

Me quedé un instante mirando la puerta con enojo mientras mis puños y mis dientes estaban apretados. Luego miré hacia abajo a 2D, aun enojado. Él se estremeció bajo mi mirada.

-¿Vienes o qué, face-ache?- exclamé de mala manera.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó extrañado.

-¡A donde sea! ¡No me importa a dónde mierda vayamos!- gruñí, fuera de mí mismo- ¡A cualquier lugar que no sea aquí!

-Em… creo que aquí estoy bien. Me quedaré aquí y hablaré un poco más con Noodle. Tal vez pueda convencerla de que salga de su habitación…- murmuró con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-¡Como quieras!


	6. Chapter 6

Where she belongs 6

Momentos más tarde, Russel se enteró que Noodle se había encerrado en su habitación. Yo estaba recostado sobre mi cama, dándole pequeños sorbos a una botella de cerveza. Fue en ese mismo momento en que Russel entró en mi Winnebago hecho una furia.

El baterista estaba de pie en la cocina, mirándome como si quisiera estrangularme. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el cual estaba muy inflado; parecía a punto de explotar…

Y así lo hizo; explotó. Comenzó a gritarme insultos y cosas que no logré comprender. Luego de que haya terminado de gritarme todo lo que quería decirme, suspiré y acerqué la botella a mis labios.

-¿No te apetece beber un poco de esta bebida llamada ¡"CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!?- le grité.

-¿Y a ti no te apetece….-inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para tranquilizarse- … decirme… qué diablos le sucedió a mi pequeña Noodle?

-Entones, todo esto es mi culpa ahora, ¿no?- murmuré, incorporándome de la cama. Me senté en el borde de esta y clavé la vista al suelo.

-¡No! ¡No lo es! ¡Sólo quiero saber lo que tú sabes!- gruñó enojado.

-Lo que sé, ¿he? Bueno, por lo que sé es…. NADA- le respondí con brusquedad, mirándolo con amargura- Estaba pensando en mis propios asuntos, cuando veo a 2D sentado en el pasillo y lo siguiente que me entero es que Noodle decidió encerrarse en su habitación.

-No estás ayudando en absoluto, Murdoc - dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿qué diablos quieres que haga? ¡Ni siquiera sé que fue lo que le sucedió!

Entrecerró los ojos aún más.

-Tengo la sensación de que le has hecho algo, así que te dejo este asunto a ti. Después de todo, eres el líder de la banda.

-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeé, parpadeando varias veces seguidas- ¿Disculpa?

-Será responsabilidad tuya que Noodle salga de allí- dijo Russel con toda la simpleza del mundo, cruzándose de brazos.

Abrí la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero las palabras no me salían. Me puse de pie y lo miré a los ojos.

-Entonces, esto es mi culpa, ¿verdad?- le volvía preguntar.

-No. Sólo estoy diciendo que si tú eres el líder de la banda, esto es tu responsabilidad.- dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios.

Apreté con fuerza la botella que yacía en mi mano, porque estuvo a punto de resbalarse y hacerse añicos contra el suelo.

-¡Maldito bastardo hijo de puta!- le grité- ¡Ella no es mi responsabilidad! ¡No es mi hija!

-Tampoco mía- rio el baterista entre dientes, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- , pero aun así la quiero como si lo fuera.

-¡Espera!- gruñí, aun sujetando la botella con fuerza.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y se dio la vuelta.

-Si la amas como a una hija, ¡tú cuida de ella!- siseé- ¡No es mía!

-¡Al parecer le agradas mucho a Noodle!- exclamó.

Eso provocó que me sorprendiera. La botella se hizo añicos en mi mano; pequeños pedazos de vidrio volaron hacia todas partes y el líquido restante se esparció por el suelo. Russel se estremeció ante mi reacción.

-¡Yo no le agrado una mierda a Noodle! ¡ODIA MI ESTÚPIDA Y MALDITA EXISTENCIA!- grité, apretando los puños con fuerza. Sentí un pinchazo en la mano derecha, pero lo ignoré.

-Es- estás sangrando- murmuró señalando mi mano.

-¡ME ODIA CON TODO SU SER! ¡Espero que esa idea te penetre en la cabeza AHORA!- cerré los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué te odia? Nunca lo ha hecho…

-¡Sólo lárgate! ¡AHORA!- gruñí sin mirarlo.

Lo oí reír, mientras le daba la espalda aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Espero que no olvides nunca que ella es tu responsabilidad.- abrió la puerta- Adiós.

Abrí los ojos cuando oí el chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse. Suspiré nuevamente y me pasé la mano derecha por el rostro. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la palma; la aparté de mi rostro para poder verla: estaba cubierta de sangre. Apreté los dientes con fuerza al sentir otro pinchazo. Tenía un trozo de vidrio incrustado en la palma.

Bueno, yo _era_ un doctor después de todo.

Miré a mi alrededor, tratando de hallar algo con lo cual pudiera detener la hemorragia. No, mejor deshecho esa idea; debo hallar algo con lo que pueda quitarme el trozo de vidrio incrustado en la palma de mi mano.

Sujeté mi muñeca derecha con la otra mano, en un intento de poder lograr que la hemorragia disminuyera un poco.

Salí corriendo de mi Winnie, y me dirigí hacia el ascensor.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron me dirigí hacia los baños, aun sosteniendo mi muñeca. Empujé la puerta con el hombro, y entré al baño.

2D estaba lavándose las manos. Cerró el grifo y me miró con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Lo ignoré por completo; abrí el grifo del agua fría y puse mi mano bajo el frío chorro.

Podía sentir los ojos de 2D sobre mí. Era obvio que estaba tratando de pensar qué estaba sucediendo.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Estás sangrando!- exclamó asustado.

Rodé los ojos.

-No, claro que no- le respondí irónicamente.

-¡Tienes sangre en el rostro!- volvió a exclamar asustado.

-Es de mi mano.- murmuré, señalando con la cabeza mi mano.

-Emm… ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

Negué con la cabeza, pero luego me contradije.

-En realidad, sí ¿Podrías traerme algunas gasas y un trapo limpio?

-¡S- sí, claro!

Luego de decir estas palabras, salió corriendo del baño y yo suspiré.

Saqué mi mano de abajo del chorro y la miré. La sangre emanaba con lentitud. No me costó demasiado hallar los pedazos de vidrio. Eran siete en total… Los tres más grandes estaban incrustados en mi palma, muy profundo; los cuatro restantes eran trozos más pequeños que estaban clavados en mis dedos.

-Primera los más grandes- susurré, acercando mi mano izquierda hacia la otra.

Los trozos más grandes eran los que más dolían. El dolor era mucho más agudo comparado cuando me rompieron la nariz. Sólo sollocé una vez, pero logré retener las lágrimas.

Luego de haber terminado con los trozos más grandes, comencé con los más pequeños. Estos no dolían tanto, pero por Satán, si que eran difíciles de quitar… Suerte que mis uñas eran largas.

Una vez que terminé de quitar el último pedazo de vidrio de mi dedo índice, volví a colocar mi mano bajo el chorro de agua fría. Suspiré aliviado.

En ese instante, 2D entró al baño corriendo, sosteniendo una caja de gasas y un par de trapos.

-Siento…- jadeó-… la tardanza.

-Está bien. Ya me quité los trozos de vidrio de la mano- murmuré sin mirarlo.

-Em… voy a dejar esto aquí.

Caminó hacia mí y colocó sobre la mesada del lavabo todas las cosas, con excepción de un pequeño paño que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

Levanté una ceja mientras observaba cómo mojaba el pequeño trozo de tela en el lavabo que estaba junto al mío. Lo escurrió un poco y se volvió hacia mí, mientras acercaba el paño a mi rostro.

Abrí los ojos como plato y negué con la cabeza. Retrocedí unos pasos, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunte con brusquedad- ¡Esto no debe de estar pasando…!

Su rostro se entristeció, y bajo la vista al suelo, al igual que su mano.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, acercándome a él de nuevo. Me sonrió y comenzó a limpiar mi rostro cubierto de sangre. Cerré un ojo y lo miré con el otro. 2D me sonrió, y volví a poner los ojos en blanco. Fue en ese momento en que me tomó por sorpresa y me abrazó.

-Suéltame- murmuré, sonrojándome violentamente- Voy a golpearte en la cabeza si no…

-Vamos… yo sé que aprecias un poco esto. Además, te estoy abrazando por lo que hiciste- respondió con un tono alegre.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, y luego hice una mueca.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué me estás…?

-Porque te lo mereces.

-No- gruñí.

-Tú fuiste quien salvó a Noodle, Murdoc.- respondió, mirándome sorprendido por lo que le dije. Sus largos brazos aun estaban alrededor mío.

-Pero también la lastimé- gemí, sintiéndome culpable.

Se apartó de mí y levantó una ceja. Suspiré aliviado; estar tan cerca de él me hizo sentir incómodo.

-¿La has herido?- preguntó con lentitud.

-Bueno, no psíquicamente…- murmuré, frotándome la parte posterior de mi cabeza con la mano no herida.- Hice algo malo, y es por eso que ella se encerró en su habitación.

-Yo sabía que ella se encerró por algo que le hiciste en el Winnebago- admitió 2D, apoyando su mano en su cadera.

El chico era algo lento, sí, pero por primera vez estaba diciendo cosas coherentes…

-Espero que logres conseguir que salga pronto de allí- dijo con severidad, entrecerrando los ojos.- Tú entiendes, la he extrañado mucho.

-Sí, lo sé- murmuré, clavando la vista al suelo.

2D continuó limpiando mi rostro con el trapo húmedo. Lo miré a los ojos y lo observé con detenimiento. Él también me observaba, pero parecía un poco distante. No estaba pensando en mí, sino en otra cosa.

-Realmente es linda, ¿verdad?- preguntó, apartando el paño de mi rostro para verme. La curiosidad se veía reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales no se apartaron de los míos.

Me quedé unos segundos mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Hmmm?

-Noodle- dijo son simpleza.

-Sí, es muy hermosa- le respondí- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Emm… No lo sé. He estado pensando en eso- murmuró. A cada palabra que decía se lo podía ver más y más incómodo- Quiero decir, la hemos criado desde que era una niña y la última vez que la vi tenía dieciséis años o algo así, y ahora tiene dieciocho. Sólo digo que se ve diferente a cuando era pequeña… ahora es muy linda y tiene….- se interrumpió a sí mismo; su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-…- Ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de poder terminar esa frase. Reí, y decidí terminarla de todos modos-… tetas.

-S-sí- tartamudeó, cubriéndose la cara con su mano libre, ya que la otra aun sostenía el trapo- Ahora es toda una mujer y va a comenzar a salir con chicos y no volverá a ser nuestra pequeña niña nunca más. Dios, no puedo dejar de balbucear…

-Ya me di cuenta- le dije, aun mirando con detenimiento su rostro.

-Ya no será nuestra… va a ser de él- gruñó con pesar- No estará más con nosotros, ¿verdad?- preguntó, mirándome a los ojos con miedo.

-Depende- susurré- Gorillaz no es algo de lo que me iría con esa facilidad.

-Ni yo. Y estoy seguro de que Russel piensa igual.

-Noodle tampoco lo haría- susurré- Quiero decir, hemos estado en esto juntos durante diez años.

2D asintió.

-Ella nos ama demasiado.

-A ti- dije con asco.

-Oh, vamos, Murdoc- siseó- ¡Noodle no va a estar enojada por mucho tiempo! ¡Ten paciencia!

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-No es tan fácil como tú crees, idiota. Ella tiene toda la razón en estar enojada conmigo por el resto de su alegre vida.

-Ella tiene buen corazón. Te perdonará- me respondió, señalándome con su dedo índice- Lo sé.

-Sí, como digas- gruñí, rodando los ojos.

2D sonrió.

-¡Deja de ser tan testarudo! Todo se arreglará pronto- Su sonrisa se amplió- Comienza a sonreír y extiende tu mano hacia mí. Esto te dolerá un poco…

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews; se los agradezco desde el corazón.<p>

Espero que les guste el cap ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Where she belongs 7

Los días se transformaron en semanas, y esas semanas en un mes. Un mes. Así es, Noodle aun sigue encerrada en su habitación. Cada vez que pasaba por su habitación, me pareció oír ruidos procedentes de esta. Esto sólo duró una semana. Esos ruidos sonaban como si alguien estuviera golpeando la pared con un martillo. Yo estaba muy confundido.

Dentro de pocos días sería su cumpleaños. Le compré un obsequio el cual mantenía oculto en mi Winnebago. Nunca permitiría que 2D o Russel lo vieran. Me hubieran llamado gay.

Traté de convencerla para que salga de su habitación en más de una ocasión mediante palabras agradables… que no son mi estilo. 2D estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo sentado solo frente a su puerta esperando. En esas ocasiones ni siquiera me molestaba en hablarle a Noodle porque él estaba cerca.

Por lo general, cuando él estaba allí, salía por la noche a hablarle. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaba despierta y oía todo lo que le decía.

Me senté en el suelo y recosté mi espalda contra la pared, con la vista clavada en la puerta de su habitación. No había ni una sola luz en el pasillo, estaba casi a oscuras. Lo extraño era que había un suave resplandor que provenía de alguna parte desconocida. Bueno, esto es Kong.

-Noodle- comencé, con la vista clavada al techo- Hola- me sentí tan idiota en ese momento; seguramente ella estaba riéndose de mi torpeza- Soy yo otra vez- murmuré, sin saber qué decir con exactitud-… Murdoc- No hubo respuesta. Probablemente se había marchado… se fue…mu-murió… -Noodle… - volví a murmurar, sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar esos oscuros pensamientos –Amor…- el silencio ocupó toda la atmósfera a mi alrededor.-Te compré un obsequio de cumpleaños. Dentro de pocos días será tu cumpleaños. Mi chica pronto tendrá dieciocho años- Por alguna razón la imagen de ella esbozando una sonrisa pasó por mi mente.-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, ¿eh?- dije en un susurro apenas audible. –Todos te extrañamos, y quería hacerte saber que todos te amamos. Te amo…-Me quedé en silencio y observé por unos segundos la puerta. Ya no tenía más ganas de hablar.-Bueno, buenas noches, cariño- susurré, poniéndome de pie. Antes de alejarme, le eché un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada.- Extraño no poder tenerte para mí solo antes de que los demás llegaran. Te echo de menos.

Suspiré en voz baja, y me alejé de aquel lugar. Fue doloroso dejarla allí, pero tenía muchas otras noches por delante para seguir hablándole.

Finalmente llegué a mi Winnebago. Abrí la puerta de un portazo y me dejé caer sobre mi cama.

Me quedé un par de segundos en silencio contemplando el techo, tratando de dormirme, pero me fue imposible. Sin salir de la cama, estiré un brazo de bajo de esta, hasta que mis dedos rosaron algo suave. Lo sujeté con toda la mano y lo saqué de debajo de la cama. Era el regalo de Noodle.

Era un oso panda de peluche. Era grande, suave y tenía unos lindos ojos verdes que me recordaban a Noodle. Esa es la primera razón de porque lo tengo: me hace recordarla. Lo curioso es que el peluche tenía un collar de color púrpura alrededor del cuello; el mismo color de cabello que Noodle. Estaba más que seguro que (si alguna vez ella saldría de su habitación) lo amaría.

Lo acerqué a mi pecho, y rosé con los dedos su suave pelaje. El peluche era la única cosa que estaba limpia en todo mi Winnebago. Olía a nuevo, pero no a Noodle. Aun no.

Echaba de menos su aroma…

XXX

Algo me estaba molestando. Abrí los ojos con lentitud mientras bostezaba ruidosamente. De repente, abrí los ojos como platos. Me incorporé inmediatamente, y comencé a buscar por todo el lugar. Me rasqué la parte posterior de la cabeza, preguntándome en dónde podría estar…. Entonces me di cuenta que ¡EL PANDA HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!

En cuestión de segundos, yo ya estaba frente la puerta de 2D, golpeándola con todas mis fuerzas.

-Ya voy, Dios- se quejó en voz baja, abriendo la puerta lentamente- ¿Mmm?- me preguntó mientras me miraba adormilado. Lo miré como si quisiera estrangularlo, pero él siguió mirándome de la misma forma adormilada.

-¿Estuviste en mi Winnie? – le pregunté enojado.

-No entraría a ese lugar ni aunque me invitaras- refunfuñó- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Olvídalo, idiota- murmuré, mientras me alejaba de allí.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Noodle, pensaba que mierda le diría. Quiero decir, ella acababa de entrar en mi Winnebago… ¡y me robó el oso de peluche! ¡El oso! ¡Su oso!

Corrí hacia la puerta de su habitación y comencé a golpearla con mi puño.

-¡Noodle!- siseé- ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo o juro que la derribaré a la cuenta de tres!

No hubo respuesta.

-Uno…

Tomé posición para derribar la puerta.

-Dos…

Apreté los dientes con fuerza.

-… ¡Tres!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y corrí hacia la puerta, pero en vez de que mi cuerpo chocara contra esta, caí contra el suelo. Sentí como el dolor recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, ya que no estaba seguro qué podría encontrarme.

De repente ella se dejó caer sobre mí, y comenzó a llorar contra mi hombro. Sentí el pelaje del oso de peluche contra mi cuello. Se apartó un poco de mí y me empujó suavemente hasta que yo quedé recostado sobre mi espalda.

Seguí manteniendo los ojos cerrados; aun no quería ver nada.

Sentí sus dedos rozar mis párpados cerrados. Abrí uno de mis ojos, y la miré con atención.

Tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias- susurró.

¡Juro por Satanás que alguien acaba de darme un puñetazo en el estómago! ¡Noodle acaba de hablarme!

Su voz aun sonaba igual. El mismo acento japonés mezclado con algo de inglés. Era algo extraño oírla, pero al mismo tiempo era gratificante.

-Noodle, amor- dije en voz baja, sonriendo. Le aparté el pelo de los ojos, y pude ver que estaba al borde del llanto- Estás hablando.

-Muchas gracias- sollozó. Acercó sus labios a los míos y los rozó con suma delicadeza, lo cual me dejó sin aliento. Escondió su rostro contra mi pecho y me abrazó.

-Cariño, quiero disculparme- murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Siento aquel incidente del Winnebago. Realmente lo sien…

No me dejó terminar la frase; sus labios se unieron con los míos. Abrí los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de esto, pero los cerré casi al instante al dejarme llevar por el beso. Solté un gemido, y me aparté de ella, jadeando.

-Noodle…- susurré.- Acabas de…

Me hizo callar presionando sus delicados dedos contra mis labios. Volvió a abrazarme, y colocó la cabeza debajo de mi barbilla. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y yo abrí la boca para decirle algo, pero ella se me adelantó.

-Yo soy quien lo siente- murmuró, sorprendiéndome- Les he hecho algo tan horrible a todos ustedes. En especial a ti, Murdoc-san.

-No tienes que disculparte, cariño- murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza con suavidad- No debes hacerlo.

-Me escondí, Murdoc-san- sollozó, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas-¡Es mi culpa!

Nos sentamos, y la abracé. De repente ella se sentó sobre mí y acarició mi rostro, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Qué hermoso color de ojos. Ella era perfecta, y eso es algo que nadie puede contradecir.

-Yo soy el único culpable en esta situación, amor- susurré, sonriendo débilmente- Yo fui quien te besó.

Me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No lo pude evitar- solté una risita, aun mirándola a los ojos.

Sonrió ante lo que dije, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto comenzó a hablar.

-E-esta mañana…- murmuró con los labios temblorosos.

-No tiene por qué haber sucedido. Nada de todo esto. Podemos volver, ya sabes. Podemos actuar como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, cariño.

-¡No es eso!- exclamó en voz baja- ¡Yo estaba feliz de que haya pasado!

La miré con una ceja alzada…. ¿Realmente ella estaba feliz?

-Me gustas mucho- murmuró, pareciendo algo confundida por sus palabras. Frunció el ceño.- Estaba feliz de que hubiera ocurrido. Es por eso que huí.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- le pregunté.

-Huí del conflicto, pero nunca se resolvió… este me perseguía. Por favor dime que estaba haciendo las cosas mal…

-¿Soy un problema?- pregunté sin aliento.

-¡No!- exclamó rápidamente- ¡_Esto _es un problema!

-¿_Esto_?

Se sonrojó levemente, y sacudió la cabeza con ligereza.

-Oh- me encontré a mí mismo riendo- _Esto_.

-Estar alejada de ti me dolió más comparado cuando estaba contigo.

-Lo siento- susurré, sintiéndome culpable.

-Es mi culpa. No te disculpes- sonrió levemente.- Como sea, manteniéndome lejos de ti no funcionó. Lo empeoró.

-Realmente me sentía mal sin ti a mí alrededor. Cada vez que hablaba a tu puerta, pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco, porque pensé que no estabas allí- sonreí con melancolía.

-Escuché cada palabra que me dijiste durante el mes pasado. Me gustaba oírte hablar. Me hacía sentir amada.- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Siempre lo serás. Siempre te amaremos todos nosotros.

-Escuchar tu voz provocó que me dieran más ganas de verte…Y- y cuando me hablaste anoche…. Me sentí muy dolida, así que tuve que ir a visitarte.

-Creo que pude sentir tu aroma cuando me desperté- murmuré, y ella se acercó más a mi pecho- El Winnebago olía bien- sonreí levemente.

Ella se sonrojó, y siguió hablando.

-Entonces vi el panda…

Incliné mi cabeza a la derecha y miré el panda que descansaba junto a mí en el suelo y le sonreí.

-… Sabía que era mío- su voz volvió a llamar mi atención- Es muy hermoso. Muchas gracias.

-Ah, no es nada.- sonreí- Tenía que comprarte algo, amor- le acaricié la mejilla con el reverso de mi mano y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sabía que te despertarías luego de que lo tomara. Por cierto, has cuidado mucho de él, y está limpio.

Me reí ligeramente.

-Debía mantenerlo en el mejor estado para mi chica.

Sonrió ampliamente y reí.

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, ¿eh?

Noodle volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-No hay problema- sonreí- ¿Qué haremos acerca de… _esto_?- le pregunté vacilante, señalándonos. Me volví a sentir incómodo.

-No hay nada que hacer por ahora- dijo con voz apagada.

Sentí que me desplomaba como una muñeca de trapo. Ella parecía no notarlo, pero estoy seguro de que sí lo hizo. Quería que me dijera algo así como; "Vamos a estar juntos por siempre" o alguna otra cursi como esa.

-Noodle- murmuré con la voz rota.

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba herido por mi expresión triste.

-No podemos, Murdoc-san- dijo suavemente, acariciándome la mejilla con su mano- No quiero ser…

-¡No!- exclamé, tomándola con ambas manos por los hombros.- ¡Por favor dame una oportunidad! Por favor… No volveré a hacerte daño… jamás.

-No podemos estar juntos- susurró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por sus ojos, así que miré en otra dirección.- ¡Mírame!

Sacudí la cabeza con enojo, y me aparté de ella. Me incorporé del suelo y me sacudí los pantalones.

-¡No, no, no, nooooooooo!- exclamé furioso. Me sujeté la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras la veía sentada en el suelo, mirándome de manera asustada.- ¡Mira!- sacudió la cabeza, con la vista clavada en mi rostro.- ¡Yo soy el problema! ¡Yo! ¡Tú eres joven, hermosa e inteligente, y yo soy un maldito viejo!

-No- susurró, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Si, lo soy! ¡Soy demasiado viejo para ti, y es por eso que me odias! ¡Me odias porque soy feo y viejo!- siseé, rechinando los dientes. Comencé a caminar de un lado al otro frente a ella- Desearía poder volver a ser joven, y así poder volver a empezar de nuevo. Lo- lo haría si pudiera…- Mi voz se quebró, y apoyé la frente contra la pared que estaba detrás de mí. Las lágrimas, (si, lágrimas), comenzaron a caer de mis ojos y forcé una sonrisa- Has-has arreglado el agujero que había aquí y- y no me había dado cuenta.

-¡M- Murdoc-san! ¡Es- estás llorando!- chilló. Vi por el rabillo del ojo que se ponía de pie de un salto y se acercaba a mí.

Suspiré, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Yo también soy humano.

Sentí sus brazos envolverse alrededor de mi espalda. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, se puso delante de mí y limpió mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. La sujeté por las muñecas.

La atraje hacia mí, y nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados. Me incliné hacia su rostro y le deposité un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Lo hice convincente. Me aparté de ella y la miré con mi mirada más significativa.

-Por favor- mi voz sonaba tranquila y suave. Quería sonar tan sincero como me era posible.- Te lo suplico.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Se veía absolutamente hermosa. Me tocó la cara sin dejar de sonreír, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos una vez más. Me estrechó en un abrazo, y colocó su cabeza debajo de mi barbilla. Su voz sonó ahogada, pero pude entender cada palabra.

-No tienes que hacerlo. No puedo evitar estar enamorada de ti.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Realmente siento muchísimo la tardanza. He estado con demasiados problemas últimamente y es bueno olvidar algunas cuántas cosas. Espero que hayan pasado unas fiestas increíbles. Respecto al fic: "Reencuentro con una vieja amiga de la infancia", estoy terminando el nuevo capíulo. Muchas gracias por haber sido pacientes y una vez siento mucho la tardanza.

Muy bien, disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p>Where she belongs 8<p>

¿Recuerdan que al principio les había dicho que estaba enterrado en mierda? Bien, finalmente les explicaré por qué:

Problema número uno: Noodle era mucho más joven que yo. Haciendo uso de las matemáticas, hmmm, pues… es veinte años menor que yo. Bueno, en realidad veinticuatro años. Sí, lo sé; ese es un gran problema.

Problema número dos: Las relaciones entre los miembros de banda estaban obsoletas. No se suponen que deberían ocurrir jamás. Además, Gorillaz es como una familia y que uno de nosotros salga con Noodle es algo extraño.

Problema número tres: Si llegan a atraparme saliendo con Noodle, soy hombre muerto. Russel me asesinaría, 2D me diría uno de sus estúpidos discursos, y los paparazzi nos estarían acechando todo el maldito tiempo. Si algo de eso llegara a ocurrir, me encerraría en mi Winnebago por el resto de mi vida y no saldría de allí jamás.

Entonces, ¿cómo solucionar el problema, sin que ninguno de los otros estalle? Pues para ser honesto no lo sé. Es imposible. No quiero que ninguno de estos problemas recaiga sobre Noodle. Es mía. No pienso dejarla ir nunca. Tal vez suene algo obsesivo, pero no me importa. Al diablo Russel; al diablo 2D; al diablo con todos. Noodle es mía.

XXX

-Está bien 2D-san.

Pude oír la voz de Noodle en el vestíbulo en cuanto salí del ascensor.

Y oí un llanto. Era 2D. Me di cuenta al instante debido a que eso es algo muy usual en el idiota. Me acerqué un poco hacia el sillón, que estaba de espaldas a mí, y miré a ambos. Estaban sentados cerca el uno del otro, mientras 2D lloraba y se sorbía la nariz para ahogar el sollozo, Noodle le acariciaba suavemente la espalda.

Oh, olvidé mencionarlo, lo he golpeado hace unos instantes. No pueden culparme; 2D es insoportable. Dijo algo estúpido sobre Noodle…. que tal linda era, y eso me enfureció. Como sea, se lo merecía. Estaba muy molesto por aquel comentario que lo repitió unas cuantas veces sólo porque no he visto a Noodle recientemente. No creo que me haya estado evitando a propósito, pero tal vez lo estaba haciendo para no levantar sospechas. De todos modos la hecho de menos.

Gruñí en voz baja, acercándome a ambos por detrás.

-¿Qué sucede ahora con face-ache?- pregunté, apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sofá.

Noodle giró la cabeza y me miró. Sus ojos eran dos rendijas.

-Tú- al oír su respuesta, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué he hecho ahora, amor?- pregunté, tratando con todas mis fuerzas estar calmado. Apreté con fuerza la mano y pude sentir cómo mis uñas perforaban la tela del sofá.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- murmuró.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Él es el que…- dejé la frase son terminar porque 2D se volvió para mirarme. Sus labios temblaban suavemente mientras clavaba sus oscuros y profundos ojos en los míos. Me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por ocultar los sollozos, lo cual era inevitable.

Sobre su pálido rostro, en su mejilla izquierda, tenía un enorme y oscuro moretón. Tenía otros golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo, pero no podía verlos porque la ropa los cubría.

-Por Satán…- susurré completamente sorprendido. Honestamente nunca pensé que aquella piña le fuera a dejar un moretón así.

2D asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por sus mejillas y dejó escapar un leve gemido.

-Exactamente.- murmuró Noodle apartando la vista de mí y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombro del idiota- Murdoc-kun, debemos hablar. Ahora.

Le dio unas suaves palmaditas en el hombro a 2D y se bajó del sofá. Rodeó el sillón y al pasar junto a mí me tomó de la mano con fuerza. Realmente dolía y estuve a punto de decirle que me soltara, pero no lo hice. Esta vez sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada. Ella estaba MUY enojada.

Me arrastró hacia el interior del ascensor, y una vez que estuvimos dentro, las puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros. Me soltó la mano y comencé a frotármela al instante mientras observaba como ella se paraba frente de mí y se cruzaba de brazos.

Me rasqué la nuca, sin saber qué decir al respecto. La miré a los ojos y dejé que ella comience.

-Realmente se ve muy mal.- dijo con brusquedad.

-Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa querías que haga? Él…

Me hizo callar con un ademán. Me crucé de brazos al igual que ella y traté de contener mi enojo lo mejor que pude.

-Lo golpeaste muy fuerte- agregó.

-¿Qué se supone que deba decir sobre eso? – pregunté exasperado.- ¡No puedo decir nada!- tenía ganas de golpear a alguien así que decidí quedarme de brazos cruzados, sujetando mis temblorosas manos debajo de mis axilas.

-No ha dejado de llorar desde que me desperté esta mañana- dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Es un maldito galli…

-Sé lo que dijo- dijo repentinamente en un tono que se podía oír una pizca de diversión.- Me dijo que estaba ebrio.

-¡Eso no le da el derecho para decir lo que dijo sobre tí!- grité. Mis ganas de golpear a alguien iban en aumento. Detrás de mí, en la pared del elevador, había una baranda de hierro; decidí sujetarme de esta con ambas manos y la apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

-Me sorprende que lo hayas dejado hablar tanto- murmuró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La miré horrorizado.

-¡No intentes hacerme sentir culpable, Noodle!- exclamé, enojado.

-Dice que realmente lo siente.-su tono de voz cambió repentinamente por uno más suave y gentil; estaba tratando de convencerme para que fuera a hablar con él.- Escucha, ve y háblale, Murdoc-kun. Sólo discúlpate, ¿por favor?

Lo sabía, sabía que me pediría que hable con él. La miré con una ceja alzada y desvié la vista hacia el suelo.

-Iba a ir de todos modos- dije en voz baja, mirándola nuevamente a los ojos.

Noodle me dedicó una sonrisa y abrió la boca.

-Por cierto- comenzó-,siento mucho que últimamente te haya estado evitando, pero emm, ¿cómo lo digo…?- miró el piso en busca de las palabras adecuadas.

-Russel te está vigilando, ¿no?- pregunté convencido de que sería eso.

Asintió con la cabeza, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hacia sus talones. Se meció ligeramente, tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-Aun así, te he echado de menos.

Sonriendo ligeramente, la tomé suavemente por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarme y suavemente me incliné hacia su rostro. Rocé mis labios con los suyos y le di un tierno beso. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y me aparté de ella.

-Aun estoy aquí- reí entre dientes.- Visita el Winnebago pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con la cabeza y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa. Le guiñé un ojo mientras oprimía el botón que abre las puertas del elevador, y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el vestíbulo.

2D aun seguía sentado en el mismo lugar, pero había cambiado su posición; ahora abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho mientras su cabeza estaba ligeramente apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Su sollozo apenas era audible, caminé lo más silenciosamente posible hacia él para no asustarlo. Me quedé de pie en frente de él a la espera de que me viera. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a Noodle pasar rápidamente por el pasillo y perderse en la oscuridad. Conociéndola, sabía que lo más probable era que se haya quedado allí escondida escuchando todo.

Suspiré y bajé la vista hacia 2D; sorprendentemente él tenía sus oscuros ojos clavados en mí. Parecía preocupado.

-Noodle quiere que… que hablemos sobre lo que ocurrió anoche- murmuré, mirando el enorme moretón de su mejilla.

2D se hizo a un lado, dejándome un poco más de sitio en el sofá.

-Gracias- dije mientras me sentaba.

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo y miramos hacia otro lado. El silencio incómodo cada vez crecía más y más.

-Entonceeeeessss…. ¿por dónde empezamos? – pregunté sintiéndome algo incómodo. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y lo miré; sus oscuros ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo en que me recostaba levemente contra el respaldo del sillón. –De acuerdo, aquí. – suspiré y me vi obligado a proseguir a regañadientes. –Lo siento. No debí haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hice.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en las comisuras de sus labios; nunca había oído una disculpa proveniente de mí.

-Gracias- su voz era casi un susurro- Yo también lo siento. No… no debí haber dicho esas cosas sobre Noodle. No fue mi intención.

-Lo sé, está bien.- dije con brusquedad. En realidad, no estaba bien. Realmente quería explicarle que no lo estaba, pero decidí no decirle nada.

-¿En- entonces estamos bien?- tartamudeó, mirándome con temor por mi reacción.

-Claro- me encogí de hombros y señalé el moretón de su mejilla.

Me sonrió a medias.

-Sólo me duele cuando…- sonrió un poco más, pero al hacer eso cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un leve jadeo- … sonrío. Pero estoy bien. Ya has dicho suficiente; no te preocupes.- dijo, sonriendo a medias a causa del dolor.

Le dediqué mi sonrisa más falsa y me puse de pie. Me despedí de él con un leve movimiento de cabeza y comencé a caminar hacia el oscuro pasillo que se dirigía al aparcamiento que era por donde había visto a Noodle. Estaba ansioso por encontrarla; estaba completamente seguro que en cuanto doblara la esquina la encontraría. Y así fue, en cuanto me interné en el pasillo, la vi de pie recostada contra la pared, silbando inocentemente.

Le dediqué una radiante sonrisa.

-Noodle.

Levantó la vista hacia mi dirección y me sonrió con inocencia.

-Eres una chica muy graciosa, ¿no es así?- le pregunté sonriendo, mientras la señalaba.

-¿Crees que lo soy ahora?- preguntó con un dejo de sonrisa en su voz. Luego puso cara de sorpresa y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¿Acaso he dicho una broma y no lo supe?

-Estabas escuchando- reí, acercándome un poco más a ella.

Me miró a los ojos y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante cosa de mí?

Reí por lo bajo y la tomé con ambas manos por la cintura, provocando que la distancia que nos separaba fuera nula. Soltó un leve jadeo y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Eres muy tierna.- le aseguré.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia el piso.

-De acuerdo, sí estaba escuchando- admitió casi en un susurro.- Y lo siento por eso, pero sólo lo hacía porque estaba preocupada por la seguridad de 2D.

-No te preocupes, cariño.

Volvió a morderse el labio inferior y comenzó a mirar por encima de mi hombro, como si quisiera ver otra cosa además de mi rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- bromeé, fingiendo preocupación.

-Tengo miedo.-murmuró preocupada.

-¿Por 2D? Como ya he dicho, él está bien, muñeca. Incluso él ha dicho….

-Tengo miedo de Russel. No de 2D- me interrumpió en mitad de la frase.

-¿De Russel? ¿Por qué?

-Tú sabes por qué-por fin me miró a los ojos, pude ver que realmente estaba preocupada.

-Oh- asentí con la cabeza al entenderlo. Si Russel me llegaba a encontrar en alguna posición sospechosa mientras estaba con Noodle, era hombre muerto.- Mira- la liberé de mi agarre y le rodeé los hombros con mi brazo. –ignora eso por un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Tomémoslo con calma… no tenemos por qué preocuparnos en absoluto. ¿Quieres ir al Winnebago para poder hablar un poco más?

XXX

-Ven aquí- la llamé, abriendo la nevera.

Muy bien, Noodle y yo estábamos en el Winnie, pasando algo de tiempo, juntos. Sólo hablábamos. No estaba solamente interesado en "hacerlo", si entiendes a qué me refiero. Simplemente Noodle y el Winnebago no van juntos. Debía cuidar de ella, y lo curioso de esto era que sentía que si tenía una aventura por una noche, no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo. No estaba tan ansioso por tener sexo con ella, de todos modos ella era muy joven aun.

Pude oír sus pasos acercándose a mí; el silencio incómodo cada vez crecía más. Saqué una botella de cerveza y la destapé con la mano.

-Ten, -dije tendiéndole la botella- bebe un trago.

-No, no puedo- dijo, apartando la botella de enfrente de ella.

-Sólo un trago, cariño- sonreí- Dime a qué sabe.

-Bueno, no lo sé- me devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿A qué sabe para ti?

-Sabe bien.- dije, aun sujetando la botella cerca de su rostro.

-Quiero que tengas en cuenta que me fío de tu palabra, Murdoc-kun.- sonrió y tomó la botella con ambas manos. La miró unos leves segundos, como si estuviera indecisa si debía hacerlo o no, y luego se la llevó a los labios. Dio un pequeño trago y me devolvió la botella con brusquedad. Noodle cerró los ojos con fuerza al tragar.

-Es… ¡repugnante!- exclamó, tosiendo con fuerza. Reí, y le di un buen trago a la cerveza.

-Es adictivo.- sonreí. Me di la vuelta y volví a colocar la botella en la nevera- No seas como yo. No es algo bueno, amor.

Entonces sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban por atrás la cintura y la oí susurrar.

-Me gustas tal y como eres, Murdoc-kun.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero puedo hacerte una larga lista de los defectos.- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y le devolvía el abrazo. Sentir su cálido aliento traspasar la tela de la camisa contra mi hombro, me dio un leve escalofrío.

-Todo el mundo tiene defectos.- dijo con toda la simpleza del mundo, apartándose de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos. -Nadie es perfecto.

-Tú lo eres.- le dije con una resplandeciente sonrisa en mis labios. Bajé la vista hacia sus manos y se las tomé.

-No digas eso- dijo, ocultando el rostro contra mi pecho mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Sentí que un sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había sentido por otra mujer, me invadía completamente. Sentí como si me derritiera bajo el calor de su cuerpo. Estaba rebosante de felicidad, pero mantuve la calma.

-Sólo digo la verdad, muñeca.- dije mientras exhalaba. El calor del cuerpo de Noodle me abrasaba.

Se separó de mí unos leves instantes y me miró a los ojos. Pude ver que estaba preocupada por algo; en el momento justo en que le iba a preguntar, apoyó la frente contra mi pecho lo cual no me permitía verle el rostro.

-Russel me asesinará.- afirmó. Iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero ella levantó la cabeza, me rodeó el cuello y me estampó un beso; lo hizo con tanta rapidez que me quedé atónito por unos leves segundos. Su beso era suave, pero decidido. Me hubiera gustado que haya durado más, pero sólo duró unos segundos.

La rodeé por la cintura y le bese la mejilla.

-Él no te hará nada, amor.- le di otro beso en la nariz- Además, no te matará a ti, sino a mí.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Cierto.

La miré de manera juguetona y comencé a besar la suave piel de su cuello.

-Él nunca me podrá apartar de ti, muñeca.- murmuré contra la piel de su cuello. Se estremeció ligeramente y sonreí.-Eres mía.-lamí suavemente su cuello y pude sentir que se estremeció más.

-Sólo tuya- ronroneó mientras le seguía besando el cuello con delicadeza.- Realmente estoy feliz. Espero que todo esto sea real.

-Lo es.-afirmé, apartándome de su cuello y mirándola a los ojos.-Nunca antes conocí a alguien como tú. Nunca te usaría; tú no eres como las demás. Eres muy valiosa para mí.

-¿Soy un juguete?- preguntó en un suave murmullo.

-Claro que no- negué, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Eres mi chica.

Me dedicó una radiante sonrisa y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo.

Sonreí de lado y le besé la cabeza.

Sentí que cada vez me estaba conectando más y más con ella, lo podía sentir en mi interior. Me di cuenta de que ella también se dio cuenta. Cada vez deseábamos pasar más tiempo juntos, conocernos más… Sonreí por mi progreso. Sin embargo, esto cada vez me está enterrando más y más en esa mierda que les había dicho. Maldita sea, ahora debo moverme con más cuidado, ¿verdad?


End file.
